Wicked
by AoifeRose
Summary: Maura helps Jane build some confidence. Not set in R&I real time so there's no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As always none of them are mine, I just borrow them to have fun! I'm writing some Rolivia at the moment and having a bit of a block so said I'd come back to R&I before the second half of Season 4 starts and the inevitable 'well she, won't she' storyline starts again**. **It's in the M section because like most of my Rizzles stuff it's probably where it will end up! But they'll let me know. If the rating needs amending I'll do it. Hope you enjoy it.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The red form hugging dress clung to Jane like a second skin. As she turned for the tenth time she checked her reflection in the three mirrors of the dressing room.

The fourth wall contained the curtain, which was open. In the main mirror Jane could see Maura appraising every inch of the dress and how it fitted. Jane felt like she was under one of Maura's microscopes and she was blushing slightly.

"When am I ever going to wear this Maur?"  
>"On a date of course"<br>Jane raised her hands in the air "Of course" – the mocking tone made Maura glare

"A date, why didn't I think of that!"

"If you're going to be like this all day then I'm going home"  
>Jane had the good sense to look apologetic "I'm sorry. I'm just…"<p>

Maura smiled "Buy the dress and you're forgiven"

Jane supressed the groan that was rising and nodded. She reminded herself that Maura was doing her a favour.

Pulling the curtain across Maura continued to speak.

"There's a pair of black wedges that would look fantastic with that dress. And a silver clutch"

Jane let out the supressed groan quietly. She wasn't going anywhere in the dress, hadn't had a date in a year, had no intention of going on one any time soon. But she made an enthusiastic noise to placate the ME who was in her element. This was her world; this was what made Maura Isles smile. It helped her escape the reality of the work they did. And right now the homicide they were working involving a whole family wiped out by an unknown suspect was making reality hit particularly hard.

Emerging from the dressing room and shaking the image of the young child lying on Maura's table from her mind she smiled at her friend who was perusing the selection left on the rail in the dressing room, yet to be returned to the shop floor. She had in her hands two shirts; a royal blue one with small pleats along the main body and a red one with gold buttons.

Holding them up she requested Jane's opinion.

"The blue one"

"Not the red one?" Maura asked

Jane stalled for a moment studying the two garments again. "No definitely the blue"

"Why?"  
>Jane took an executive decision – she wanted to go for lunch as they'd been shopping for hours and her stomach was complaining. So she said the one thing she knew would get them out of the store fast "Buy both"<br>Maura hmmed and hawed for a few moments seeming to deliberate but Jane knew better.

"That detective is a very good idea"

Jane laughed at the absurdity that the idea could ever be wrong as they made their way to the counter to pay. When they got there Maura removed a platinum credit card and took the dress from Jane when she was concentrating on an argument that a couple behind them were having, deciding whether or not she needed to intervene. The shouting ended with a kiss so Jane concluded things were safe. However the transaction was almost complete when she realised Maura was paying for her dress.

"Maura, what the hell?

"I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, you never tell me. So she held out the bag that the cashier handed her "Happy Birthday" she leaned in and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek.

The cashier smiled and winked at Maura "Someone's getting lucky tonight"

Maura looked at her thoroughly perplexed

"Why would purchasing a dress make one lucky?"  
>The cashier looked to her right at Jane who looked like she'd been struck in the face and dazed.<p>

"I'm sorry I just…"

"No need, it's fine" Jane said hurriedly as she hooked her arm into Maura's and turned her towards the door, beating a hasty retreat.

They were out the door before Maura was able to speak again.

"Jane, what in God's name are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, we need to put money in the metre and it looks like it's going to rain"

All valid excuses but all totally irrelevant to the question Maura was posing.

"Jane" Maura felt the bags being removed from her hands as Jane moved as hastily as she had moments earlier down the street to where the car was parked.

"Back in a minute" she shouted over her shoulder

Maura stood on the sidewalk trying to decide whether to follow Jane or stay put. She decided to sit down on a nearby bench and wait for her friend to come back turning her head towards the sun breaking through the clouds. Why Jane thought it was going to rain Maura couldn't fathom. She wasn't normally that bad at predicting things.

Jane reached the car and put her hand on the hood to stop the swirling in her head.

Muttering to herself under her breath she threw the shopping in the boot and put some money in the metre.

Propping herself up against the car for a moment she gave herself the pep talk she did every time someone thought she was gay

'It's not you Jane; it's them. You don't look gay, it's just the way people think. Take your mother's advice and dress more feminine'. She laughed at the irony of that thinking of the dress she'd, correction Maura, had just bought for her.

What was she panicking about? It was something she could never fathom and yet it happened every time someone assumed she was as Al in Vice had put it one day "less than straight".

Walking back towards Maura she could see that the doctor was still looking thoroughly perplexed, as she got nearer. Sitting on the bench beside her Jane decided a change of topic was in order.

"So where do you want to eat"

She knew it wasn't going to be that easy to distract Maura but she hoped for once she'd be wrong. She wasn't.

"Jane, what did that shop assistant mean?"  
>"Shop assistant. In fancy stores like that do they not have fancier names?"<br>"Jane"

Maura's tone was all the warning Jane needed to know she wasn't getting out of this.

"She thought we were a couple Maura, okay?"  
>"Why would she assume that?"<br>"Because you bought the dress for me"

"That was a friendly gesture, a gift"

"Yeah but she didn't see it like that. She thought I was some down on my luck dead beat being treated by my rich girlfriend"  
>"Why on earth would she think I was your girlfriend?"<br>"Well the kiss on the cheek didn't help" – Jane's tone was sharp and Maura looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't know my showing you affection in public was such a problem"

For the second time that day Jane had the good grace to look apologetic. Lowering her head she apologised and continued to explain;

"Maura you and I are like Glinda and Elphaba"

Maura smiled at the fact Jane had remembered the names of the women in "Wicked" – the only show they could agree on going to see when they were at a conference in New York – because it wasn't a ballet or an opera for Jane and because Maura, despite her reservations had heard rave reviews about it, even in the magazines that graced her coffee table.

But her smile disappeared when she gathered the inference in the reference.

"How so?"  
>"You might not be the stereotypical blonde, ditzy popular girl. But when you walk into a room people take notice. People want to talk to you. You are a different kind of popular. Me, well I'm not green but I'm not exactly your average runway beauty. My attempts at making conversation generally end when I mention what I do for a living. And my last date was a year ago and the guy turned out to be a closet S&amp;M fanatic whose vast array of handcuffs made the BPD supply look paltry"<p>

Maura heard the note of resignation in Jane's voice and it made her sad. A response was not forthcoming however. She wanted to give the matter some thought. And right now she knew forefront in Jane's thoughts was whether lunch was going to be salad or pizza. She knew she had to say something though.

"You're more like Glinda than you know Detective Rizzoli"

Jane looked at her and laughed, the first genuine laugh Maura had heard all day.

"Right yeah. And my Prince Charming is just behind that Corvette parked over there"

Jane stood, brining the conversation to an end?

"Pizza?"

"Only if they have a salad bar"

Jane bumped her shoulder as Maura stood so they could move down the street

"Deal"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N So yeah I love Wicked. Don't worry if you haven't seen it, I'm not going to keep referencing it – it was just the best comparison I could come up with! I'm going to keep working on Rolivia, I just find writing these two sometimes helps me clear any block I have about those two! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N My pampering idea came pre 4x13 so there's no comparison between them and no mention of it either. Just weird coincidence! **

Opening her wardrobe at 8:30 a.m. Saturday morning Jane tried in vain to ignore the red dress staring back at her. She'd tried putting it to the back of the wardrobe but took it out three separate times to look at it. Eventually she left it where it could be found to save her rooting through the chaos of her wardrobe. Maura had tried to tidy it up more than once but eventually she gave up in a huff.

Jane ran her hand down the front of the dress. The material was soft; it had felt good against her skin. When she'd seen her reflection in the mirror some long dormant feeling of femininity came over her. It both thrilled and scared her. The way Maura had looked at her with her appraising glance made a shiver run down her spine as well. She realised she felt appreciated.

A small white ball of fur running around her feet trying to get her attention interrupted her thoughts. Once Jane looked down Jo sat and looked up with those eyes that had managed to melt her heart. She'd never considered having a dog until Korsak found Jo Friday. She'd won her over. Jo had been her real companion, loyal and faithful no matter what. Jane shook her head as that thought went through her head. 'Are you listening to yourself?' she muttered as she made her way to the kitchen to feed the small dog that had skidded to a halt at her bowl after running ahead of Jane. 'If you honestly think the best you can do in terms of loyalty is a dog then you really are going to die alone'.

She glanced up at the clock as a knock sounded on the door. It was quarter to 9 and she hadn't a clue who it could be. Opening the door in her BPD sweats and Red Sox Jersey a smiling Maura greeted her and waltzed past her into the condo as if she lived there. Jane smelled coffee and smiled.

As always the doctor looked flawless in a pair of black slacks, black heels and the red shirt she'd purchased on their last shopping trip.

Maura placed the coffee and croissants on the island in the kitchen and gestured to Jane

"Sit"

They laughed as Jo obeyed the instruction.

Sitting down she felt Maura's eyes on her.

"What?" – her tone was slightly gruff and Maura gave her one of her 'don't start' looks.

"It's Saturday, we have a day off and I've booked us a day of pampering"  
>Jane looked at her as if she was speaking Chinese.<p>

"Maur do you remember the last time we tried that – dead woman, baby, mud flinging? It wasn't exactly what I'd call pampering"

Maura looked determined and Jane realised there was no point in protesting, her day had been planned and she could be an active participant or a passive sulk in it. She hadn't decided which she would be yet.

Sipping the coffee she listened as Maura talked her through their day. Half way through her list Jane stood

"Where are you going?"  
>"Well do you want me to go out like this?"<p>

"Don't you want to know the rest of what I have planned?"  
>Jane deadpanned "No surprise me". Turning on her heel she laughed quietly as she heard a quiet "Hmph" from Maura.<p>

Putting the dress back into her wardrobe she grabbed a pair of stonewashed ripped jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. Throwing them on and tying up her hair she emerged three minutes later frightening Maura. The idea anyone could get ready in three minutes was a totally foreign concept to Maura.

"How do you do it?"  
>"What"<p>

Maura was about to say 'look so dam flawless in under five minutes' but she changed tack slightly.

"Get ready so quickly?"  
>"See I don't need to remove lint from my cashmere or steam my trousers or…"<p>

Maura had gone into 'ignore Jane's sarcastic comment' mode and was inspecting the contents of the fridge with her back to the detective.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Figuring out what's for dinner tonight"<p>

"We're having dinner?"  
>"Not now"<br>Jane bit back a retort; "Ok we'll stop at a store on the way back"  
>Maura glanced at the clock "oh we better hurry up, our first appointment is across town at half 9"<p>

"Yippee" Jane's high pitched squeal and hand clapping were meant to make Maura huffy but it appeared the doctor had decided not to take her foul humour seriously anymore and simply mirrored the clapping motion while smiling. Jane was confused as she was used to her sarcasm getting a reaction from her friend.

As they walked downstairs Maura told Jane she was driving before Jane had a chance to call it. The new Prius she was driving was quieter than the one before. Jane poked at the touch screen activating various things, all of which Maura knew because she'd read the manual, none of which she'd used because there was no need. Jane was like a kid in a sweetshop pushing buttons and figuring out which button did what. Maura smiled to herself and thought if it kept her quiet she'd happily let her friend stay distracted until they got to their first location.

It took them 30 minutes in traffic. When they pulled up outside what looked to Jane to be place stoners went to smoke pot in Amsterdam she hesitated. "Maura what the hell is the place?

"It's a healing clinic"  
>"I beg your pardon?"<br>"What for you haven't done anything wrong?"  
>"There was an inflection at the end of that Maura and you know it. What the hell is this place? You're the science queen, you don't believe in this herbal remedy crap"<p>

"I believe that done right alternative therapies can compliment medical treatments quite well"  
>Jane groaned as Maura pushed open the door. There was no getting out of it now.<p>

The inside of the shop smelt like bath salts and some weird incense Jane couldn't place. She was already uneasy and shifting from foot to foot, garnering the attention of the employee behind the till who was interpreting for the man Maura was speaking to.

Maura shook hands with an older gentleman and indicated to him that this was her friend they'd spoken about.

Great Jane thought; this guy already had an in-depth medical history for her because Maura was nothing if not precise in her recounting of details.

The man nodded towards Jane and gestured towards the back room of the shop.

She'd seen this in a horror film once; it didn't end well.

She walked past Maura as she made her way to the back room.

"Maur what the hell is going on? This guy doesn't even speak English. How am I meant to know what he's doing to me?"

"Yeon-Seok is a Reiki healer Jane. He travelled extensively in China and Japan and trained with some of the most experienced Reiki healers in the world. He is Korean and he may not speak English but our bodies all speak one language"

Maura's pep talk did nothing to assuage her nerves as Jane walked into the back room where candles were lit, much like the horror film. When Yeon-Seok indicated that she should remove her t-shirt and lie on the massage table Jane almost balked. But she knew Maura would be annoyed and the last thing she wanted to do was spend the day with angry Maura.

She removed her shirt but left her bra on. As she went to lie on her stomach as she'd done in the one massage she'd ever had in her life Yeon-Seok shook his head and gestured for her to lay on her back. She did as she was told but not before she had a good look around to position herself in relation to the door from which she entered, and locating the nearest weapon she could strike Yeon-Seok with if he tried anything; he was old enough to be her grandfather but still the cop in Jane kept her keenly aware at all times.

Her worries abated when she realised that Yeon-Seok had no intention of actually touching her. She remembered now an article she had read about Reiki and how the treatment was not hands on but rather a heat treatment that involved healing through the placing of hands over areas of pain or stress. Yeon-Seok's hands were immediately drawn to Jane's abdomen and her self-inflicted gunshot wound. His hands remained there for a minute before Jane began to feel a slight tingle. She lifted her head slightly and looked down making sure that his hands were not on her. But Yeon-Seok's hands were not on her body, rather held over her as a heat was emitted from the area where she had shot herself. She rested her head back and closed her eyes the heat causing a calm to run through her body the likes of which she'd never felt before. Yeon-Seok's hands moved after another few minutes this time up to her left shoulder, which she'd injured a few weeks earlier in a fall while chasing a perp.

Again she felt a heat begin to build up and the ache in the area began to subside.

She jumped when she felt Yeon-Seok's hand on her shoulder some time later. He had merely touched here to indicate she was required to turn over but Jane was surprised by the touch as she hadn't realised she was so out of it. She turned over as requested and Yeon-Seok started to work on the back of her left shoulder and her lower back. When he finished some 40 minutes later Jane felt relaxed and pain free. She stood and shook Yeon-Seok's hand. He bowed slightly and she returned it, not sure if it was custom but figuring it would be the mannerly thing to do. Plus she couldn't exactly say "thank you", well she could but she'd need a translator.

Maura was sitting in a chair in the front of the shop receiving a head massage from a woman who hadn't been there earlier. Her eyes were closed and she was unaware of Jane's presence as she sighed contentedly as the masseuse moved her fingertips over her forehead, down her temple, back up the bridge of her nose and around a couple of times before returning to massage her temples.

The lady finished a few minutes later and Maura slowly rotated her neck to realign it. "Thank you Li, that was wonderful". The young woman smiled and moved past Jane towards the back room.

"Jane, you're finished. Sorry, Li had a free space so I said I'd take advantage of it while you had your treatment"  
>"I'm just done Maur, don't worry"<br>"Did you enjoy the Reiki?"  
>"Only time will tell the benefits of it, but yeah I did, thanks"<br>Jane reached into her pocket for her wallet but the young man indicated that Maura had already paid.

"Maur you're not doing this all day"  
>"What?"<br>"Paying for everything"  
>"No you can pay for lunch"<br>"And dinner"  
>"I haven't told you what we're having for dinner yet"<br>Jane groaned afraid to ask, "Ok lunch and we'll split dinner" Jane insisted, assuming dinner would be take-out.

Maura nodded and smiled. She had hadn't necessarily said they were eating in earlier, just alluded to it. She had no intention of telling Jane that they had reservations at De Weil's and there was no way she was paying as it was her treat. That would wait until later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Their next journey took them an hour. But it was the only place Maura trusted to do her hair just the way she liked it. Jane was relaxed from the Reiki so she didn't complain until she realised where they'd stopped.

"A hair salon? Maura are you serious? You've seen my hair routine, wash, tie up, let down to dry, tie up for the rest of the day and repeat"

"I've booked you in for a quick trim because your split ends are getting ridiculous. And then we're going to have manicures"

"Maura, you know how I hate…."  
>"Stop"<p>

Jane had the good sense to do as she was told.

When they entered the salon they were greeted by Francois, who kissed Maura on both cheeks and glanced at Jane, a slight look of horror on his face as he noticed her unruly mane escaping from various parts of the bobbin she had it tied up in.

Introductions were made and a young man dressed in the salon colours of purple and grey escorted them to their chairs.

Once they were seated the harsh glare of the mirror surrounded by fluorescent lights highlighted every flaw Jane could possibly imagine existed on her skin.

"You know they just install these things so you look worse and pay for more treatments"  
>Maura shushed her as Francois appeared with a tray and some samples for Maura to look at.<p>

Returning his gaze to Jane he asked in a cynical tone "First time?"  
>Jane glared at him. "Here or having my hair cut?"<br>Francois scowled at her and was about to reply before Maura defused the situation by picking up a sample from the tray.

"Is this the blonde that we used the last time for my highlights?

Francois returned his attention of Maura "No darling that's a new colour, mixed exclusively for our 5 salons only".

Jane sniggered but pretended it was a cough when she caught Maura's death stare in the mirror.

"I think this mixed with something a bit darker would be perfect"

"I agree darling, it would look fantastic"  
>"What about Jane?"<p>

Francois returned his gaze to the detective who was trying to look anywhere but at the stylist.

"I think a trim and maybe a bit of thinning out to control those unruly curls"  
>"Hey…" Jane began to object but Maura cut across her straight away<br>"That sounds lovely doesn't it Jane?"  
>Jane nodded and picked up one of the magazines one of the other stylists had placed in front of her without even noticing.<p>

"Would you like me to do you or Jane first Maura darling?"

Jane glanced up from the magazine but caught another warning glare from Maura.

"I think I'll go first Francois. Jane is rather fascinated by whatever aspect of popular culture she's reading in that rag"

Francois laughed as he moved away to mix the colours Maura requested.

"You are insufferable you do know that?"  
>Jane didn't look up.<p>

"Jane?"  
>"Hmm…" Jane looked up "Oh sorry. I thought you were talking to the hairdresser"<p>

"He's a stylist Jane"

"There's a difference?"  
>"Jane"<p>

"Ok ok, sorry"  
>Francois returned but thankfully he'd missed the conversation. A young woman followed a few steps behind.<p>

"Jane this is Melanie, she is going to cut your hair. I noticed you are both booked in for manicures so I thought it'd be better if we did you both together"  
>Jane glanced up at Melanie who rolled her eyes – not the first time she'd heard that line obviously.<p>

Melanie let Jane's hair out of the bobbin and began to unknot the curls. "I'm going to take you over to the basin and wash this first then we'll get started".

Jane hated other people touching her head but she'd already had too many warnings for Maura for one day let alone one morning so she gritted her teeth smiled and walked to the basin.

Francois brought Maura to a space on the far side of the salon to prep her hair for the colour. 'Probably for the rich clients' Jane thought to herself, though it was in fact for those who were having colour as opposed to just wash and cut.

As if reading her mind Melanie replied "He's been trying to get Doctor Isles to go out with him for three years. She says no every time, politely of course, but he is oblivious to the fact we don't all find him to be some kind of Adonis.

Jane laughed as Melanie wrapped the towel around her neck and positioned her head against the basin. Starting the water she checked the temperature with Jane before she continued. As she began to massage the shampoo into her scalp Jane found herself oddly relaxed. This wasn't like the place she normally went to get her hair done. Then again what this place made in a month was probably what the place she went to made in a year.

Moaning as Melanie began to condition the curls along the back of her neck her eyes popped open and she felt the need to say something funny but nothing would come. Melanie beat her to it in any event

"Wow if I could get my girlfriend to moan like that in bed maybe we wouldn't have had that fight that resulted in her chucking her beer over me and us breaking up last week"  
>Jane's cheeks flushed as she tried to speak, but still nothing came.<p>

"Sorry, that was unbelievably unprofessional"  
>"S'Kay" Jane finally managed.<br>Melanie rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair and patted her hair dry. Replacing the towel around Jane's neck with a dry one she brought her back to the wall of mirrors and chairs.

Sitting down Jane debated whether to pick up another magazine or try to make small talk. She sensed Melanie was embarrassed about her earlier comment so she tried for the latter.

"So how long have you worked here"  
>"Five years now"<p>

"Wow you must like it"

"Kind of. It takes a long time to train to do what we do so I kind of had to work my way up the ladder. I'm only now at a point where I'm actually considered good at what I do"

"Well thank God for that" Jane joked, "Since you're the one about to cut my hair"

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to"

Jane's shoulders relaxed. Thankfully she believed the young woman. Had it been Francois her confidence in that statement would have been much less.

"So you're a cop?"

Jane looked down to see if there were tell tale signs somewhere. Did she accidentally put her badge on her jeans or something?

Melanie caught the confused look.

"Sorry, Doctor Isles talks about you when she comes in to get her nails or hair or waxing done"

'TMI' Jane's inner voice screamed but she just nodded.  
>"Try not to move your head otherwise you'll end up lopsided.<p>

Jane tried to remember their conversation – yes cop talk – that she could do.

"Yeah I'm a homicide detective with BPD"

"Wow that must be a fascinating job. I don't think I could do it"  
>"We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. You're very precise, you'd probably enjoy cleaning up the crime-scenes or as a lab tech"<p>

"No I just couldn't cope with the dead people"  
>"You get used to it"<br>"Really?"  
>Jane pondered that for a moment. It was something she often said to people who inquired about her job but she wasn't sure she believed it sometimes.<p>

"For the most part. Kids are the hardest. I never get used to that"  
>"I just couldn't do it. Doctor Isles and I have a deal, she doesn't talk about the dead stuff and I don't talk about celebrity fads. That way neither of us is sitting there wishing the other would shut up.<p>

Jane smiled "Sounds like Maur alright"  
>"Maur? Hmm, I've never heard anyone call her that, or heard her call herself that come to think of it. No wait when she does her impression of you she uses it"<p>

"She does an impression of me?"  
>"Yeah, which now that I've met you is actually quite good"<p>

Jane filed that under 'things to quiz Maura over later' and returned her gaze to Melanie as she parted the last section of hair to clip up so she could begin her task.

"So detective what are we doing?"  
>"You're going to have to call me Jane Melanie, it's way too weird to have someone holding a scissors standing behind me calling me detective"<br>"Ok, but only if you call me Mel. Only Francois calls me Melanie, says it makes me sound like a grown up"

Jane rolled her eyes and Melanie caught it, biting the inside of her cheek so she didn't laugh out loud and cause the inevitable dirty look from the head stylist.

"Ok, so Jane what are we doing with these beautiful curls?"  
>Jane blushed at the compliment but she ignored the little flutter of butterflies in her stomach.<p>

"Em… I don't know, what do you think? Mullet? Shaved Head? Bob?"

Melanie did laugh out loud this time and just glared at Francois as he looked at her displeased.

"Bite Me," she muttered under her breath.

"I would" Jane replied "but I don't think you get paid enough"

Melanie swatted her shoulder and laughed again, returning her attention to the mass of curls.

"Don't make offers you don't intend to follow through on detective"  
>Jane mentally checked herself as she heard Maura and Francois approach the station beside Melanie's. She was getting dangerously close to flirting with this woman and she was enjoying it. She was young, she was pretty, she was available and it was a long time since someone had flirted with her.<p>

"So Maura darling, I'm going to leave this to colour to set now," Francois said, as if he was talking to a child and not the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. "Then we're going to wash it out and put some soft layers through the front, thin out the back and put a gentle warm wave through the whole body"

Again with the sexual innuendo Jane thought. God this guy was a douche.

Melanie was having the same thought but she was also slightly distracted by the tall woman in front of her. She was hot and Melanie and intended to indicate her interest before the detective left the salon.

"So Jane, we're just trimming it or would you like me to shave it after all?"

Maura gasped as she turned to look at both women. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, if I bring you home to your mother with a shaved head she will make me stay up all night making a wig out of the hair she'll come here personally to collect"

"Doctor Isles, it was a joke"  
>"Sometimes Melanie I wonder, it's hard to tell where Detective Rizzoli is concerned"<p>

"Maur, I was kidding. I promise, no wig making will be required"

Maura reached for one of the magazines Francois had just left in front of her.

"Fine, but please Melanie get rid of those split ends. I've been tempted on more than one occasion to cut them while she sleeps"  
>Melanie was quiet for a minute 'while she sleeps?' – that means they must spend a lot of time together. Are they lovers? Maura did talk about the detective a lot when she came in for appointments. No she'd spoken about a guy called Ian. That didn't mean she wasn't bi"<br>"Mel?"  
>Melanie realised she'd completely missed what Jane had just said<p>

"Sorry Det… Sorry Jane?"  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yeah fine, sorry I was just…." Melanie wasn't sure how to finish the sentence so Jane decided to continue the conversation for them

"I think split ends will be enough. Thanks"  
>"Ok, your wish is my command"<p>

Melanie winked and Jane laughed, "So you're my fairy Godmother?"  
>"Well I can give you what you want… I mean I can… yeah split ends, lets go"<br>Melanie's cheeks were the same pink as the bracelet on her wrist and Jane wanted to say something but she knew Maura was only pretending to find the magazine she was reading interesting. The remainder of Jane's haircut was spent in relative silence as Melanie hummed a tune from Hozier. She caught Jane's eye in the mirror every so often and they exchanged smiles.

Maura was watching the exchanges intently and she wasn't entirely happy nor was she sure why it was bothering her.

Francois returned moments later to bring her back to the basin to wash her hair so she couldn't dwell on it for long. The stylist was back to his flirting best and Maura knew she would have to spend the next hour fighting off his advances. She wasn't looking forward to it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took Maura an hour longer to have her hair done so Jane was finished with her manicure and sitting around waiting while Maura was finishing up. She didn't know the neighbourhood well and she wasn't in the mood for wandering so she sat down in the waiting area, which had a large leather sofa and coffee-making machine. It definitely wasn't the worst place Jane had ever waited. She made a coffee and sat down on the sofa. Melanie joined her after half an hour.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble with Mr. Posh Pants for sitting down on the job?"  
>"I'm due a break and he's too busy flirting with Maura to care. Sorry that was… you didn't, sorry"<p>

"What are you sorry for?"  
>"You didn't need to know Francois was flirting with your girlfriend". Melanie had been mulling it over since Maura's statement about Jane sleeping and decided she needed to know before she made a fool of herself whether Jane was involved with the Doctor.<p>

"My girlfriend? Maura? God no she's not, I mean we're not. No"  
>"Oh my God I'm sorry, I just thought you two were. Ok no I'm lying"<p>

Jane looked at the younger woman and arched an eyebrow.

"You know I'm a cop right?"  
>"I didn't kill anyone, well actually I might kill myself by the time this conversation is over"<br>Jane reached over and touched the smaller woman's hand, "Hey, don't say that"  
>"Sorry I just. Ok here's the deal. I was trying to flirt with you earlier. I was doing a really bad job but that what I look like when I flirt"<p>

"Believe it or not, that's what I look like when I try to flirt back"

Melanie looked surprised and then relieved "wow we both suck at flirting"

"Listen I'm gona make this really easy because I'm not in the market for anything intense right now, my last girlfriend took too much and gave very little" Melanie reached out and took Jane's hand writing her number on the back of it. "But you're fun Jane and cute as hell. So maybe call me and we'll grab a drink?"  
>Jane nodded and squeezed Melanie's hand again as she stood to leave.<p>

"Mel" Jane called as she walked away. The other woman turned to look at her "Thanks, for everything"  
>Melanie nodded and winked at her again causing Jane's stomach to do a little flip. She was left alone with her thoughts for another half hour and after putting Melanie's number into her phone and wiping it off her hand before Maura got the chance to see it, Jane thought about what had just happened and tried not to overanalyse it. She was mostly successful. When Maura finally appeared she was even more preened than usual. Every hair was held tightly in place by half a bottle of hairspray and she had a perfect French manicure similar to Jane's.<p>

"Wow Maura you look fantastic"

Maura smiled but Jane could see she was distracted by something.

"You ok"  
>"Mmmhmm. I'm just going to pay Francois"<p>

"I've already paid Mel"  
>"Mel… Oh Melanie. Sorry I didn't realise we were at that stage"<p>

"What stage?" Jane's words fell on deaf ears however as Maura had walked away. Jane watched as Francois fawned over Maura while she paid. She assumed it was the constant flirting that had gotten to Maura and put her in a bad mood. She wasn't sure however, so she decided to lay off the sarcasm for a bit.

As Maura returned Jane decided it was time for something to eat.

"Where do you want to have lunch? Your pick" Jane figured by giving Maura the choice it might help with her mood, even if it meant she'd have to eat Quinoa or Squid. She was surprised when Maura chose a deli nearby that made subs Jane loved. "Are you sure?"

Maura simply listed the healthy options that were available for her as they walked to reassure Jane that she was satisfied with her choice.

When they walked in during the early afternoon lull they had their pick of tables so they sat near the window the light streaming in as they tucked into their food.

"So Mel?" Maura inquired as she swallowed a mouthful of her cappuccino.

"What about her?"  
>"She's nice"<br>"I noticed"

Maura didn't know where she was going with the subject or why she'd even brought it up so she was waiting for Jane to carry on.

"She says you do a very good impression of me" Maura almost choked on her cappuccino.

"You're going to have to do it for me sometime"

"Em, no I don't think that would be a prudent idea"  
>"Oh come on, you do an impression of me for a complete stranger, which by the way Mel said was very good, but you won't do it for me"<p>

"I can't Jane, it's too embarrassing"  
>"I can't say you use that as an excuse too often so I might let you off. Then again I might get Mel to do it for me just to see if it's any good"<p>

"So you're seeing her again?" Maura's tone was clipped.

"Seeing her? Well she said she'd cut my hair again so yeah if that's seeing her"  
>"She gave you her number"<br>"What the… how did you know that?"  
>"Francois was trying to flirt with me in his usual dull way so I was watching you both in the mirror. I saw her write something on your hand. I don't generally guess but I know that traditionally one normally writes ones phone number on another persons hand"<p>

Jane took a bite of her sub and decided it was time to change the subject.

"So what are we doing for dinner? Pizza? Indian? There's this new Chinese I've been wanting to try. Maybe we could order that?"  
>"Maybe" Maura wasn't ready yet to give up her plans for the night.<p>

They sat eating the rest of their lunch in relative silence watching the world go by outside the window. Maura wanted to ask Jane about Mel again but she didn't want to get into an argument with her friend. She was also slightly upset by the idea of this woman making a pass at her best friend. She shook it off as she decided to tell Jane about what the rest of the afternoon held. First she had booked them in for a exfoliating facial and then a pedicure. After that they were going to go to a book signing for a book written by a friend of Maura's, so really they were just going for support. But she stopped short telling Jane the rest of the evening's plans. That was a secret to be kept until they got home.

Jane whined and pleaded for more details but Maura was not being pushed. She wanted the evening to be special for Jane, wanted her to enjoy it. And she knew if the detective knew about it beforehand she'd be panicking about what to wear, whether she looked good enough, what people would think, why they were going there when they could just sit in and have take-out. No Maura knew it was best to keep her plans for dinner to herself.

After she paid for lunch Jane followed Maura out and they made their way to the car, Maura relenting and finally letting Jane drive.

"Ooh can I try the parking camera?" Jane asked as they pulled up at their next destination. "You know this is going to make you a really lazy driver," Jane stated, all the while watching it intently as she reversed into a parking space. Maura smiled at the irony.

"Yes terribly lazy but I'm sure I'll get used to it"

They made their way into the beauty clinic and Maura gave her name. She didn't seem as familiar with the staff there, which Jane was slightly relieved by. She didn't want to hear more about Maura's waxing or watch anyone else flirt with her, although that tended to happen regardless.

A young man and woman emerged from opposite corners of the room and both women went with them back to their respective corners to start their treatments.

Jane was getting used to being pampered and Maura was glad to see how relaxed she was becoming. She just hoped it remained that way for the rest of the day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N My apologies for taking FOREVER with this. I was writing a 20,000 word thesis and it took over my life! But it's over now so I'm free to concentrate on doing what I love, writing! I've an idea where this is going but I'm always open to any suggestions anyone might have. I'm working on some Rolivia at the moment too so I'm flitting between the two! Hope you enjoyed this and I promise Chapter 3 will be up much sooner than this one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys. I appreciate it all; it all helps. I don't mind guest comments, the site allows it, but would you sign a name to it just so I know who I'm talking to otherwise it makes this bit harder? Continuity wise would you believe I read both chapters and I still missed that – my bad, that's what I get when I leave a story for WAY too long. It is all in the detail you're right. I actually think subconsciously I was working with the idea Jane talked herself into not being scared but I didn't make that evident. And then we have what I talk about next: with regards to how Jane behaves as a lesbian I still act that way and I'm nearly 30, I suppose we all react differently. It very much depends on the situation too; if I'm flirting with someone obviously they already know, although much like Mel I'm a really bad flirt so they may not. But if I'm in a new situation, like a job or something I do panic, but hey I live in a very different country with different attitudes, so I suppose as I said it's all relative. I need to take myself out of the small town and put myself in the wider world. **

Standing looking at her reflection in the mirror Maura held up two different dresses to her, a black figure hugging Gucci number with a deep v neck from last fall but the LBD never really went out of fashion. And a print knitted dress by Valli. Neither appealed and she hung them back in the black dress section of her wardrobe. She'd been through the greens, blues and blacks so she turned to the purples next. Finally settling on a Wu quilted panel dress in a dark purple with a black shrug and black stilettos she found her purple clutch and dropped in her essentials for the night. She put a simple rose gold chain around her neck that Jane had bought her for her birthday the previous year. It had taken her two hours to get ready, which considering she didn't have to do her hair or nails or eyebrows meant that it had been spent picking a dress and shoes and applying make-up.

She still hadn't told Jane what she had planned for the evening. They parted company after they had coffee and Maura promised to text her when she got home with instructions for the night.

The text was simple: _Wear the Red Dress and be ready at 8. _

Jane texted back: _And? _

What followed was a back and forth where Jane tried to get information out of her friend. Thankfully Maura wasn't physically with Jane so she couldn't get information out of her the way she usually did by pestering and second-guessing until Maura eventually relented and told her what she had planned.

She walked into the kitchen and after checking Bass had some food she called the car company to check on the drivers progress.

"James will be with you in ten minutes Doctor Isles"  
>"Thank You Carly. Goodbye". Maura hung up and took another look around making sure that the timers on the lights were set and all the windows were closed. Jane's constant nagging about home security added to her pre-existing fear about her safety, she was a gangster's daughter after all. However she knew everything was secure and it was just her paranoia that was making her check so she went to retrieve her jacket from the closet.<p>

Slipping it on she took one last look at herself in the mirror hanging on the closet door. She was as satisfied as she could be with her appearance. Maura was never one hundred percent happy with what she saw in the mirror. It was usually something minor. And she knew logically it was a result of the constant pressure from the misrepresentation of perfection by the media that caused her to look in the mirror and wish her skin were more tanned or her thighs slightly thinner. Thankfully she knew that her dinner companion for the night had no interest in any of this and would cut her off immediately if she displayed any unhappiness with the way she looked. Usually she would reprimand someone for being so presumptuous as to think they knew such intimate details about her feelings over her appearance and her level of body confidence. However Jane already knew all of it, and paid no attention to it, so she simply twirled to check her dress wasn't creased and pursed her lips to ensure they were evenly glossed. She heard a knock on the door as she closed the closet and checked the peephole before opening it. She grabbed her clutch and took the arm James offered to escort her to the car. James had taken her to charity events and other engagements before so they knew each other well. He'd driven for the company for decades and was a true gentleman. He enjoyed talking to Maura about her work as his father used to be a cop. Maura knew therefore he'd enjoy talking even more to Jane when they picked her up.

When they reached the outside of Jane's building it was exactly 8.

"Would you like me to go and knock for your guest Doctor Isles?"  
>"No that's quite alright James, I'm going to send her a text"<br>"Let me. I find it's nice to add that personal touch"

"Thank You James that is very considerate. It's apartment 12 on the third floor. Well it's a duplex technically but you don't need those details to find the door"

James nodded and made his way into Jane's building.

Maura sent a text anyway just to let Jane know that it wasn't her who would be knocking at the door.

Five minutes later Maura watched as the door to the building opened and Jane walked out holding James's arm. Having only seen her three hours earlier and already knowing what Jane was wearing Maura wasn't expecting to be quite as stunned as she was. As she got closer to the car Maura could see the additions to her outfit. A silver chain with a silver circle embedded with red and clear stones hung around her neck and a silver bangle adorned her wrist. As James opened the door Maura could see her make-up more clearly. Jane had really made an effort and Maura found herself speechless, an occasion almost as rare as ones chances of seeing the Aurora Borealis. She had a smoky effect on her eyes and a deep red lip-gloss coated her lips. Her long lashes were elongated further with mascara and the hint of eyeliner at the corner of her eyes made them look even more alluring.

Jane sat waiting for Maura to make a comment but there was none forthcoming so she had to start

"No quips about my eyeliner being smudged?"  
>Still Maura was staring.<p>

"Maur?"  
>Still nothing.<p>

Jane lifted her hand and waved it in front of Maura's face. That did the trick and Maura apologised.

"You just… I've never… You…"

"Have you been drinking?"  
>"No why?"<br>"You seem incapable of coherent thought which is very un-Maura Isles like"

"You know just putting 'un' in front of something doesn't make it a negative"

That sorted it. Jane rolled her eyes but Maura missed it, the only light in the car being the streak of street lights as James drove through the relatively quiet streets of Boston to De Weil's. The car journey was relatively quiet, the silence broken mostly by Maura sharing facts about the rain that had started to fall.

"Hey James, where are we going?"

James chuckled. Maura had informed him on the journey to Jane's that he was under no circumstances to tell her where they were going.

"You mean she has sworn you to silence too?"  
>Again James just chuckled.<p>

Jane's phone vibrated and Maura looked at the glow on her face as she checked the screen. She tapped a message and replied, then locked the screen so they were back in relative darkness. The silence was broken by Jane's whiney insistence that she know what the evening had in store.

"Maur, come on. If we're going somewhere 5 star I have to practice my posh face"

"Your what?"  
>"My 'I belong here' face"<br>"Jane you won't look out of place. In that dress you'll look like you dine there weekly"  
>Jane smiled but again Maura couldn't see it in the dark. She was loathe to admit she felt good in the dress, but as she stood looking at herself in the mirror after she had gotten ready she had to admit that even she would look a second time at her if she was walking down the street. She looked hot. Jane was never one to brag about her appearance. She played down her long legs and beautiful bone structure, partly because she was embarrassed by the attention and partly because she wanted to fit in as one of the boys at work.<p>

But Melanie's attention earlier and Maura's appraising look as she had gotten into the car and the compliment she'd just paid her had made her feel happy, the type of happy she described as silly happy, a happy she rarely felt. And she was enjoying it possibly because she hadn't had much in the way of attention from anyone but Todd in the lab in the last few months. And since he now thought she was dating Maura thanks to a slip about her sleeping at Maura's house during the heat-wave with no correction to his assumption they were going out together, that attention too had ceased. Jane Rizzoli was not one for acknowledging that she was a hot-blooded woman with sex appeal.

James pulled up to the front of the restaurant just as the rain began to lessen. However, as it was still drizzling he told his passengers to stay put while he got an umbrella from the boot to escort them in. Jane's protests that it was barely spitting fell on deaf ears.

Looking out Jane saw the name of the restaurant for the first time.

"De Weil's. Is this that new place you and Ma were raving about a few weeks back? I thought Ma said the waiting list was like 2 years long"

"Not quite, about 18 months"

"You've had this planned for 18 months?"  
>Maura's answer was interrupted by James opening the door to let them climb out under the umbrella.<p>

As they entered the foyer no answer was required. The woman speaking to a man in a tux about seating people efficiently for the waiting staff stopped mid sentence and opened her arms walking towards Maura and embracing her.

"MD, how long as it been?" Jane was sure if the woman squeezed much tighter she'd break one of Maura's ribs.

She released her hold but kept her hands on Maura's shoulders taking her in like a lion devouring its prey.

"Kate, how are you?"

"Same old, still living off the inheritance, not quite ready to settle down, opening restaurants in every city"

"Well I'm glad you finally brought your wonderful skills to a restaurant in our city"

"What the market wants, the market gets. And who is this?"

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli"

Kate looked Jane up and down the same way she had Maura. Jane had never felt more like she was naked in front of a stranger in her life.

"You always did like them tall dark and handsome MD, not usually in a dress admittedly but I heard rumours about you and Lottie"  
>Maura blushed slightly as she stammered, "Lottie and I were lab partners Kate, we never…"<br>Jane held out her hand to save the stammering and stuttering she knew was about to start.

"Pleasure to meet you Kate"  
>"Detective"<br>"Please call me Jane. We don't want to scare your patrons"

Kate laughed but Jane wasn't quite sure if it was genuine or forced. More importantly she wasn't bothered. She wasn't particularly fond of this woman and her first instincts were normally right. It was something she needed to teach Maura more about.

"Hugh" A waiter walking by stopped in his tracks immediately when he heard Kate's voice.

"Miss De Weil?"  
>"Could you please seat Doctor Isles and Detective Rizzoli at the table near the small alcove across from the kitchen"<br>"Certainly"

Kate bid them both farewell with a kiss to both cheeks and an apology that they had a party of 10 arriving in five minutes who were friends of the Mayor.

Maura and Jane followed the waiter to their table, beautifully adorned with a white tablecloth, three small candles and so many pieces of cutlery Jane had wished she'd paid more attention when her mother tried to teach her that day what all the knives, forks and spoons in Maura's kitchen drawers were for.

The waiter pulled out both of their chairs in turn and as they were seated took their cloth napkins and placed them on their laps.

"Doctor, Detective, may I get you a drink to start, courtesy of Miss De Weil"

Jane thought briefly about ordering the most expensive wine on the menu but quickly realised she couldn't even pronounce half of them.

Maura ordered something in French and Hugh nodded. Jane added "the same" and he smiled. He procured two menus from nowhere or so it appeared to Jane. Offering them to both women he told them he would be back momentarily with their drinks and to take their time with their food selection, explaining the specials and then disappearing almost silently.

Jane stared at Maura instead of the menu. Eventually Maura felt the gaze burning into her.

"Are you having trouble reading the menu Jane? I can translate it for you if you would like?"

"I'd like you to translate things pretty much since we set foot in the door"  
>Maura looked thoroughly confused and Jane knew she'd have to elaborated "MD?"<br>"Maura Dorthea", Maura said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"And how exactly does Ms. De Weil know your middle name?" Jane noted that it had taken her 3 years to learn that fact about her best friend.

"Oh Kate and I went to college together, only for a year. Kate decided medicine was not her desired profession and left after the second semester. I met her a few years ago at a gallery opening and we stayed in contact"

"So that's how you got reservations?"  
>"No I told them I'd do a free necropsy on their meat suppliers stock to check it was fresh"<br>The glint in Maura's eye and the proud look on her face let Jane know that was in fact a joke, and a good one by Maura's usual standards.

They were still laughing as Hugh returned with their drinks, inquiring if they were ready to order.

Maura ordered something in perfect French and Jane decided that tonight, she was destined to eat whatever Maura was going to eat because she had no intention of wading through the origin of each of the words as Maura spent 4 hours translating the menu.

Hugh nodded as he wrote down their orders and silently disappeared again.

Jane's bag vibrated on the table and they both looked at it. She reached in and grabbed her phone with an apologetic look at Maura but the doctor didn't pay much heed.

Jane smiled as she texted back and then locked the screen putting the phone back in her bag.

Maura did notice the smile but said nothing. Hugh returned with their first course, which was Fougasse.

They said very little as they ate, apart from the odd murmur of approval, the food was too delicious to leave go cold having while they talked.

Hugh was courteous in his work, not pouncing the minute they were finished. The three courses stretched over 2 hours as a result, each more delicious than the previous.

When it came time for dessert it was agreed they would share something as neither felt they would manage to finish a full dish. When the chocolate brownie arrived with the coffee it was clear they were right, giving up half way through.

Jane moved her chair back resting her hand on her stomach and groaning.

"Wow, I don't think I've eaten that much since the last Rizzoli family gathering"

"So that would be last week?"  
>"Oh no, you've never actually been to a real Rizzoli gathering. It'll happen, and when it does you'll never forget. The last one was 8 years ago for Uncle Sean's funeral. When the whole Rizzoli clan comes to town they don't leave for a fortnight"<p>

"Sounds…. Interesting"

Jane laughed, liking how accustomed Maura had become to the little nuances of her family.

"That's one word for it"

Jane's bag vibrated again. She looked at it but decided to ignore it.

"You can answer that you know"  
>"Yes thank you for your permission Doctor. It's not important"<p>

"How do you know?"  
>"It's just Mel texting me a time"<br>"Mel?" Maura stalled again, unused to the shortened version of the stylist's name. "Oh Melanie"

"Only your friend Francois and her mother call her Melanie, she hates it"  
>"Sounds like you too really got to know one another". The sharp edge to Maura's tone wasn't lost on Jane but she still couldn't figure out what had the doctor so pissed at her. Her answer was just as clipped.<p>

"Yeah, I found out her mother's maiden name and that her great grandfather fought in the Great War as well"

"A war hero, how valorous"

"Maura, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
>"Nothing". Putting down her fork Maura wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "I think I'm full."<p>

Maura stood to push back her chair. Ever attentive at his job Hugh made his way and managed to catch her just in time to move the chair inch from the table. He moved to Jane's side of the table to do the same as she rose from her chair, rather more unexpectedly than her dinner companion, wondering when exactly the evening had ended.

"Doctor Isles, is everything ok?" Hugh's tone was anxious; he was concerned he'd done something wrong to contribute to the abrupt departure of his diners.

"Fine thank you Hugh. Could you bring our bill to the front desk please?"  
>"Of course Doctor"<br>Maura picked up her pace when she cleared the other tables and even with the few inches in height Jane had on her she was in the lobby ten seconds before Jane caught her. In that time she had handed Hugh her credit card and was waiting for its return.

"James is on his way, he'll be here in five minutes". Maura was annoyed at the delay but she knew rationally that James couldn't magically appear.

"Maura what the hell is going on?"  
>"Nothing"<br>"You got me all dressed up, dragged me out for the night and then you jump up from the table as if you've been bitten by a Wolf Spider"

"The last sighting of a Wolf Spider was in Ohio Jane. It was highly unlikely that it has migrated here"  
>"Maur…"<p>

"Doctor Isles"  
>James had decided to remain parked outside and was therefore only half a minute away. Maura strode away leaving Jane in her wake, confused and annoyed.<p>

The darkness in the back of the car on their return journey was filled with quietness and sullen stares in stark contrast to the earlier mocking and smiles.

When the car pulled up at Jane's she didn't wait for James to get out to open the door. Instead she told him she was in a hurry. Exiting the car Jane said a quiet "Good Night" to her friend.

Maura answered her quietly, but it was too late, the door was closed.

Turning to look out the window her thoughts were interrupted two streets from home by James.

"For what it's worth Doctor Isles, the Detective was a bundle of nerves when I collected her. She asked me three times if I thought she looked ok. If that was a date, I've seen them end worse"

Maura smiled, "Thank you James"

Dropping her off he insisted on walking her to the door and as Maura fished in her bag for her keys James imparted the last of his words of wisdom for the night; "Doctor Isles, I've escorted you to lots of events, and I've always hoped that some evening I'd collect you and find you here with a nice gentleman on your arm who was looking at you the way the Detective was looking at you tonight. I caught her in my rear-view mirror when you complimented her on her appearance"

Maura gave James a kiss on the cheek as she put her key in the lock.

"Thank you James. Good night"

Closing the door Maura made her way upstairs and looked at herself in the mirror. Reaching to her side she undid the clasp and unzipped her dress. Reaching for a hanger she removed her dress, heels and panty hose and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a royal blue t-shirt. Sitting on the bed she fished her phone out of her bag. The last time she'd gone to bed angry with Jane was after she shot Paddy and it was the worst time of her life. She wasn't going to let that happen tonight. She was angry with herself for her reaction but her brief flash of anger at Jane had gone. She knew however that Jane would remain angry with her, and rightly so she thought.

Maura: _Jane, I'm sorry. I'd like to explain my behaviour. Can you come over?_

Maura sat staring at her phone, willing it to vibrate yet she still jumped when it did.

Jane: _I'm kinda tired Maur, it's ok. _

Maura: _No it's not ok Jane, please I want to speak to you. I don't like to go to bed on an argument, especially not with you"_

Again there was a delay in her response and Maura wondered if it was deliberate or if Jane's normal knack for over-thinking everything that was causing her delay in responding. Or maybe she was texting Mel. Her thoughts were interrupted by another text.

Jane: _"I have to walk Jo. I'll be over in half an hour"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N 2:** **Thanks again for all the feedback and encouragement, as I said it really is all appreciated. Sorry this took some time, I had some re-writes and a charity event to help organise. I have part of Chapter 4 written already so it'll be quicker going up! **


	4. Chapter 4

The hesitant knock on the door shook Maura out of the trance she was in. Who was knocking at this time?

Then she realised she was expecting company. But this company never knocked.

Opening the door she saw the tall detective, her head bowed, looking at her feet.

"Jane?"  
>"Hey" Brown eyes looked up to meet green and they held despite the awkwardness of the moment.<br>"Why did you knock?"  
>"I… huh, I don't know"<p>

Maura stood looking at her friend forgetting her manners to the point where Jane had to ask, "Can I come in?"  
>"Of course, sorry… I was just, why did you knock?"<br>"Is that going to be the key question for the rest of the evening?"  
>"No, I just… oh it's a joke" Maura caught the faint smile on Jane's lips.<p>

They made their way into the kitchen area where Jane sat on one of the high stools, resting her hands in her lap as Maura walked to the other side of the island.

"What was tonight all about Maur?"  
>"What?"<br>"Your sudden exit like someone had yelled fire"

"I don't… I'm sorry Jane, I don't know if I have an answer for you"  
>"I thought that's what you called me over here for"<br>"It was and it wasn't"  
>Jane groaned. "Maura I'm not sure I'm in the mood for 20 questions right now. Can we make it a bit shorter, maybe 10?"<p>

"I don't have a finite number of questions to ask you Jane"  
>Jane groaned. To this day she had yet to figure out how such a genius had such a limited social reference repertoire. As was the norm when Maura heard the groan she knew she'd missed something. But tonight she wasn't in the mood for asking what her faux pas had been so she simply continued speaking.<p>

"Would you like a beer?" Maura asked as she made her way to the fridge?"  
>"Yeah, thanks"<p>

Maura opened a bottle with the bottle opener on the counter top and slid it across to Jane as she stood on the opposite side of the counter to where the detective sat.

"So, what was tonight all about?"  
>That was what Maura had been pondering when Jane arrived. It was slowly but surely forming in her mind but she wasn't sure she could verbalise it yet.<p>

"Can you come with me?"  
>"Where are we going?"<p>

"On a very odd journey through my thought process"  
>Jane cocked her head as if she was trying to assess Maura's level of mental stability and sobriety.<p>

"Uh, sure… but Maur that could take a very long time. I know you remember, your thought process is not straightforward and sometimes just having you explain it to me makes me confused"  
>"Of course, I'm sorry Jane…"<br>Jane cut across her because she wanted to know what this was all about "But of course I'll come with you. Just make sure you put a signpost up every so often so I don't get too lost ok?"  
>Maura smiled faintly nodding as she walked towards the living area where a fire was slowly starting to burn.<p>

Jane followed and they took up their usual places on the sofa, Maura on the right facing the fire Jane on the left, one eye usually on the TV which tonight was not on.

"So Doctor Isles, welcome to the Doctor Rizzoli School of Psycho Babble. My name is Jane Rizzoli and I have no training whatsoever, so please be gentle with me when I try to be helpful and fail"  
>Maura reached out taking Jane's hand and squeezing it lightly smiling at the detective's attempt to reassure her.<p>

"You're being helpful by listening Jane"

Jane nodded and settled into a comfortable position her head resting against the sofa cushions, one leg curled underneath her, watching the blonde but trying to ensure it didn't look like she was staring. She was worried about her friend. Hurt by her earlier exit and silence during their car journey home but the hurt was far outweighed by concern over what was wrong.

Maura started off tentatively; "You remember I asked you some time ago how you could love someone and not be with them?"

Jane nodded.

"I've been thinking about that for the few days. I don't fall in love easily. You met the love of my life and in the end I realised I was more of a convenience than a love for him"  
>"Maura, Ian loved you in his own way"<br>Maura nodded and the sad look on her face made Jane's heart hurt.

"I know. But we had a dream, not a relationship"

Jane knew Maura well enough now to know when she was pausing and when she was actually finished speaking. Right now however she wasn't sure where Maura's head was.

After a minute Jane said her name quietly, shaking Maura from the little trance she'd fallen into.

"I'm sorry Jane". A small tear escaped the corner of Maura's eye and Jane's reaction was instant; closing the gap between them she wrapped the smaller woman in her arms and stroked her hair.

"Hey, hey, I expected to get yelled at or ignored, I didn't want to upset you. I should have stayed at home"  
>Maura shook her head as a few more tears fell.<p>

Quietly her voice shaking slightly she said "No I needed you here Jane. I needed to see you"  
>"Ok, I'm here honey, you've got me"<p>

Maura stood out of the embrace and went to the docking station in the corner switching on the soundtrack from Wicked. As the instrumental intro to 'No-one Mourns the Wicked" began to play Maura went to the kitchen to retrieve her wine glass which she'd left earlier as it was empty. Refilling it she brought it back to the sofa with her and sat down. The tears were gone and replaced by a smile as she watched Jane mouthing the opening lines to the song. Maura joined her singing _"Let us be glad…"_ They continued for a minute missing the high notes and mixing up some of the words. But Jane could see the tension leaving Maura's shoulders so making a fool of herself was a small price to pay.

Maura took another sip of wine and then placed it on the coffee table. She turned to look her friend.

"Tonight, when you came out of your building on James's arm, the sight took my breath away, well not literally otherwise…"

Jane held a hand up to indicate she hadn't taken her literally.

"You looked so beautiful. I realised that I was totally captured by everything about you. I had felt it twice before. Once when we swapped clothes and you were wearing my dress and the other when you tried on the red dress and I caught sight of you for the first time in the changing room. My breath caught in my chest, my heart rate increased, my palms got sweaty; similar to the reaction I have when I try to lie.

"So seeing me in a dress almost killed you. Yet another reason for me not to wear them"

Maura picked up a cushion and threw it at her friend. When the laughing subsided Maura asked seriously, "Are you following me still?"  
>"I think so"<p>

Maura nodded and took it as consent to continue, "You looked beautiful and it was nothing to do with the treatments we had today. However, when we were in the salon, you were, well, you were relaxed and comfortable, almost flirting with Melanie" Jane attempted to object but this time Maura's hand went up "Wait I need to finish Jane"  
>Jane relented even though talking about flirting with Mel wasn't high on her list of discussion topics for the evening.<p>

"I realised something, and well… that's why I ran out on dinner"  
>Jane looked thoroughly confused and Maura wasn't sure how exactly she was going to explain it any better. But she knew she had to try for Jane's sake.<p>

"I put all my feelings together since we met"  
>"Whoa, that must have been a mess"<br>"At first I thought so too. But just before you knocked on the door I realised it wasn't. I have felt fury, anger, anxiousness, happiness, pain, loss, gratitude and above all else love. And through all of it, through the pain and the hurt I've never stopped feeling love for you and from you"  
>Jane's brain was in overdrive as Maura used the 'L' word for the second time. They'd said it many times to one another but Jane sensed its meaning had shifted from the realm of friendship into something more in Maura's mind. The question was has it shifted in hers?<p>

"James asked me when we got back earlier if we'd been on a date. I didn't deny it; well I didn't really have the time. He just said that if it was a date he'd seen them end worse. But I couldn't think of anything worse than having you angry with me. My mother always told me not to fall asleep on an argument"

"Maur, I need a signpost"

Maura took a second to realise what Jane meant but then she realised her thoughts had been meandering slightly.

"Today, in the salon, I was jealous. Only I didn't realise that was what it was until we were at dinner and you were texting Melanie. I replayed my feelings over the last week in the car on the way home. How I felt upset when you freaked out over that store girl thinking you and I were a couple. How I felt awestruck when I saw you in the dress for the first time and again tonight. How I felt slightly proud that Katie De Weil thought we were a couple, hence why I started tripping over my words. And when I got home I replayed my feelings through our whole friendship, but only one kept coming back to the forefront again and again, "love".

There it was again; the "L" word. Jane was looking straight into Maura's eyes when she said it this time. And something shifted within her.

Standing she took Maura's hand and lead her to the space between the TV and the sofa. Encircling Maura's waist with her arms she began to move and the blonde moved with her swaying to "As Long As You're Mine". No words were exchanged as they danced slowly in the small space.

"_Kiss me too fiercely__  
><em>_Hold me too tight__  
><em>_I need help believing__  
><em>_You're with me tonight.__  
><em>_My wildest dreamings__  
><em>_Could not foresee__  
><em>_Lying beside you__  
><em>_With you wanting me…"__  
><em>

Pulling back slightly Jane looked down into green eyes, the flecks of hazel glowing in the firelight.

Claiming Maura's lips she kissed her softly at first, afraid she'd misunderstood the ramblings.

However as she felt Maura begin to kiss her back she knew she was right. She knew in that moment that she loved her best friend the same way she loved her and she needed to tell her.

Moving slightly so she could speak Maura thought she was breaking the kiss, having second thoughts. As she was about to move out of her arms the taller woman pulled her close.

"I am not stopping because I want to, I am not having a Jane Rizzoli crisis; yes I heard you and Ma say that one day in the kitchen when you thought I couldn't hear you" Maura appeared apologetic and Jane noticed it was quite an adorable look on her. She realised too in that moment she was totally screwed, but she didn't care.

"I stopped to say I love you too"

Maura's broad grin was enough to urge Jane to kiss her again, this time lifting her slightly into the air and spinning her around. Maura giggled into the kiss.

Placing her gently on the sofa Jane took a seat beside her, curling into Maura's side, feeling instantly at home as the other woman began to stroke her fingers through her curls.

"I need a couple of things for this to work Maur"  
>"Anything" Maura replied, quicker than she intended but entirely serious nonetheless.<p>

"I need a little bit of time, just to take things slowly"

"We can take things as slowly as you need Jane"  
>"We need to go and see Wicked again"<br>Maura laughed, "I can arrange that"  
>"And I really need to do what I was hoping I could do at the start of our night tonight"<br>"Which is?"  
>"Stay here and talk with my best friend all night"<p>

"Can we talk in bed?"  
>Jane tensed slightly in Maura's arms and she was quick to rephrase her sentence.<p>

"What I meant was can we do what we've done so many times before and talk in our pyjama's until one or both of us falls asleep"

Jane's body relaxed and she stood again, holding her hand out.

"Sounds like a plan"

Before ascending the stairs they switched off lights, put out the fire and set the alarm.

Once upstairs Jane found a pair of shorts and a baseball jersey in the spare room that she kept at Maura's for sleeping in.

When she knocked on the bedroom door Maura didn't answer. She knocked again; still no answer.

Opening the door enough to peek in she could see Maura in dark purple silk pyjamas lying on her side of the bed, the comforter pulled back, waiting for Jane to join her.

"Why didn't you answer me when I knocked" she asked as she climbed into bed.

"Because you never once in your life knocked in this house, and you're not going to start now"  
>Jane grinned as she moved towards Maura and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.<p>

"Sorry you just look so darn cute when you're angry"  
>Maura scowled and Jane kissed her again.<br>The scowl turned into a smile as Jane pulled away.

Pulling Maura too her Jane felt the doctor's warm breath against her shoulder.

"Are we really doing this?" Maura asked, a touch of incredulity in her voice.

"Yes we are. We really are"

"Are you scared?"

"More than the time I shot myself"  
>"But we can do this?"<br>"As long as we have each other we can defy gravity"  
>"Did you honestly just say that?"<br>Maura felt Jane cringe slightly and she moved up so she could kiss her. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"  
>Jane returned the kiss and settled herself against the pillows so Maura could rest easily on her chest.<p>

"I love you Jane Rizzoli"  
>"I love you too Maura Isles"<p>

Sleep overtook them minutes later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N There is another 1 or 2 chapters of this to go. I want them to go on a proper date with no interruptions for sure! Sorry the Wicked references took over a bit more than I expected too. Guess the title of the story has influenced me a bit too much. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Salsa" Jane groaned. "Seriously Salsa?"  
>"Yes Jane, Salsa"<br>"Maur the only salsa I like is as a side with my nachos"  
>Maura smiled knowing that through all her complaining Jane was actually a secret dance enthusiast.<p>

"You remember what Ma told you about me giving up ballet after one lesson?"  
>"Yes but this is not ballet Jane. It is far freer in movement"<br>"But it's still dancing. I was thrown out of ballet. I don't dance"  
>"So you say. But I saw you at the Christmas party last year and you certainly do dance"<br>"When I've had that much alcohol I'll strip never mind dance"  
>"I'll keep that in mind" Maura winked and Jane once again noted that she was indeed totally screwed. All it took was flutter of eyelashes or a pleading look and Jane became putty in Maura's hands. Subsequently she had become a total hard ass in work, more so than before, to balance things out. Korsak had told her to take a breath when she kicked his waster paper basket last week. Her response was to walk into the tech room and slam the door as loud as she could causing everyone on either side of the glass door to jump.<p>

Frankie began to open his mouth but decided that it was better not to ask.

Jane realised she needed to balance things out in that moment. So she went to Maura's that evening and had an argument about pizza toppings. It ended with them making out on the couch however, totally defeating the purpose.

Now as she stood in her living room staring at the blonde sitting cross legged on her sofa in a dark grey dress with a pleated skirt and black heels she knew there was no arguing her way out of the evening Maura had planned.

With one last huff she made her way to the bedroom. Scanning the contents of her wardrobe she picked out black trousers and a red shirt and laid them on the bed. The clearing of a throat behind her almost made her jump out of her skin.

"Jesus are you trying to kill me?"  
>"You know for a detective you're not very perceptive"<br>"Well I wasn't expecting someone to creep up on me in my own home with another person and Jo in the living room"

Maura laughed as she walked into the room eyeing the clothes on the bed.

"No"  
>"No what?"<br>"You are not wearing that"  
>"Well unless you can find something else clean in that pile – Jane gestured towards what was once a chest of drawers but now resembled a bomb site "be my guest"<br>Maura frowned and then made her way to the wardrobe.

Her eyes lit up as they fell upon the red dress.

"Have you had this laundered?"  
>Jane stared at her blankly and that was all the answer Maura needed. Taking the garment into the kitchen she looked for the spray she had bought Jane some time ago. It freshened unwashed clothes and although the idea appalled her it was the only way Jane was going to have something approaching fresh smelling clothes.<p>

Bringing the dress back into the room she saw a defiant Jane sitting on the bed, arms crossed, brow furrowed, her attempt at anger pathetic.

"Twice in one month. Are you trying to ruin my reputation?"  
>"What reputation?"<br>Jane stuck her tongue out and stood taking the dress from the smaller woman.

"Fine. But no photos"  
>"I wouldn't dare"<br>Jane began to strip and noticed Maura wasn't leaving when she was standing in her bra and track bottoms. The self-conscious alarm in her head began to ring loud. Even though it had been a month they hadn't gone beyond hands roaming under clothes and touching bare skin.

"You know we're not in the gym right?"

"Hmm?"  
>Jane smiled as she noticed the glint of desire in Maura's eye. It was soon evident in her own when the blonde figure swayed her hips approaching her from behind and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head against her shoulder.<p>

"I don't trust myself to stand in front of you right now" Maura whispered against her soft skin.

Running pale hands up and down Jane's toned stomach she placed kisses on her clavicle darting her tongue out as she moved, leaving little cool spots on olive skin. Kissing between her shoulder blades she rested her hands on Jane's lower abdomen and began to draw small circles out with her thumbs onto her hipbones. Jane was feeling the circles far lower than her hipbones.  
>She shivered as Maura moved her hands back up slowly, eventually resting her hands over Jane's black bra kneading her breasts.<p>

"You are trying to kill!" Jane moaned through gritted teeth.

Maura hummed against her back "No, never. I just love the feel of your skin. Considering you never moisturise it's amazingly soft"

All coherent thought had left Jane's brain at that point, the only thing she was conscious of was Maura's hands on her breasts, the strain of her nipples against black cotton and the thrumming between her legs.

When Maura moved away Jane felt bare. She wanted to grab Maura's arms and wrap them back around her. She'd never felt desire like that before.

"Maur?" Jane's eyes were closed.

Maura was standing in the doorway to Jane's room. "I have removed myself to a safe distance and I will be in the living room when you're ready. I really want to go dancing this evening, but if I stay where I just was we'll be going nowhere". Maura's tone was reluctant as she moved out the door.

Jane stood there for a minute longer putting her hands on the areas where Maura's had just been, inhaling deeply. It took her a few minutes to calm her body down before she trusted herself to slip out of the rest of her clothes and not lie naked on the bed and touch herself. She'd done it more than once in the last month in an effort to take things slowly with Maura. She wanted their first time to be special. But right now as she tingled all over she almost wished she'd just let Maura just take her right there and then.

Meanwhile Maura sat on the sofa, legs crossed again, this time with an uncomfortable damp patch on her purple satin underwear.

It was going to be a very long evening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The music was loud and the reverb was strong, the building practically shook as they entered. Maura's hips were already swaying slightly and she was being consumed by the music. Jane on the other hand was being consumed by the sight of Maura's hips swaying.

Jane opened the door to let Maura walk into the dance studio continuing to watch those beautiful hips sway. Her attention was so riveted on Maura that she almost walked into a table, covering it by stumbling slightly and apologising to the people sitting at it. She was already red faced and the dancing hadn't even started.

There were a large number of people dotted around the studio. Couples, friends, groups huddled together looking like they were discussing strategies before throw in. Jane had no doubt some of them probably were.

There was a stage to the front of the studio, slightly raised and the speakers boomed from either side of it. There were mirrors and a bar along one wall. Jane had momentary flashbacks to that ballet class and shuddered.

Maura turned around and looked at Jane who was looking completely lost.

"Jane?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"Em, yeah just having flashbacks to that hideous ballet class"<p>

"You look troubled"  
>"No, I just… well it was a long time ago. But it was kind of a traumatic day. I um… I didn't tell Ma, but it was the first time I kind of realised I wasn't going to be the cute little ballerina she longed for. I just didn't fit in. The other girls took great pleasure in making fun of me. And the teacher was a total bitch"<p>

Maura saw a hint of sadness in the brown eyes she adored.

Reaching out and taking slim fingers and intertwining with her own Maura pulled Jane towards her and kissed her briefly. Jane gave a little yelp of surprise. She wasn't keen on public displays of affection. In fact this was the first time she'd actually kissed Maura in a room full of people. But the M.E. wasn't giving her much choice.

She rested her forehead against Jane's placing her hands on Jane's hips and looked up into her eyes.

"They didn't know you. Kids are cruel. I learned that long ago. But the teacher, there was no excuse for her behaviour. I only wish she'd been more supportive of your enthusiasm for dance. But tonight I intend to reignite a passion for it".

Jane smiled wrapped her arms around Maura's neck.

"I love you so much Maura Isles"  
>Maura lowered her voice as she stood close and answered so only Jane could hear, "You're only saying that cause I got you excited earlier and left you wanting more. And you're hoping I'll finish what I started when we get home".<p>

Maura winked and Jane almost melted in her arms. She wasn't going to attempt to speak rather she leaned in and placed a kiss on the honey blonde's cheek, not trusting herself to kiss anywhere else.

Their attention was grabbed by the announcement over the speakers to welcome their teacher for the evening, Sara.

A woman wearing a form fitting black leotard, a red sari tied around her waist and with long black hair hanging around her shoulders bounded onto the stage. The energy levels in the room increased ten fold, the others obviously knowing who this woman was. The round of applause indicated to Jane she was obviously some sort of celebrity in the world of Salsa. At least she was appreciated for a talent as opposed to those reality TV stars. Jane was still trying to figure out what some of those people were actually famous for.

Sara indicated to someone on decks to the side of the stage that she was ready to begin and the first song came to life over the speakers.

Maura turned to Jane and the look of sheer fright on her face almost made Maura rethink her plans for the night. But then she remembered how averse Jane was to everything new. And she intended to introduce her to at least two new activities tonight.

Sara began with the basic Salsa steps teaching the class how to shift their weight correctly as they moved. "Forward, Replace, Together, Back, Replace, Together. Jane was pretty sure she'd be saying that in her sleep tonight. This required the music to be played in bursts as opposed to full songs, which made conversation impossible as the loud music could start at any moment. Eye contact was the mainstay of the first twenty minutes of the class therefore. Jane never realised so much could be expressed by looking into someone's eyes. But as she looked into Maura's she thought about all the times they'd communicated without actually speaking to one another. A glance, a wink, an eye-role, she knew what all of them meant and what Maura was trying to say to her with each one.

As the pace of the music picked up the whole class was riveted on Sara's movements as she brought a partner on stage and began to dance. Tall and lean, he was very handsome and built like a dancer, his body moving fluidly, and his footwork impeccable.

Jane glanced at Maura who was totally captured by the couple and their movements. She wanted to be able to dance like that with Maura. Wanted to be the cause of that look in her eyes. Her competitive streak was rearing its head slightly but she dampened it down.

Turning to face the class the couple on stage hopped down and began to walk around, giving individual instruction to each couple on the floor.

Jane was on edge and Maura could feel her fingers digging into her hips.

"Jane. Jane, take a breath"  
>Jane's returned to the present the third time she heard her name.<br>"Sorry Maur what?"  
>"I said take a breath. And kindly loosen your grip on my hip"<br>"Jesus, sorry Maur. I was miles away"  
>Maura rubbed a reassuring hand in a circle on her back. "This isn't ballet Jane, they can't make you feel small like that teacher did"<br>"Mmm, we'll see"

Sara approached them and assessed the height difference before indicating that Jane's hand was in the wrong position on Maura's right hip. Moving their joined hands up into the air, Jane felt foolish but she saw the glee in Maura's eyes so she smiled. Sara showed them a basic step, and the starting positions for completing a twirl. She complemented Maura on her hip work, something Jane had been tempted to do earlier. And she complemented Jane on her posture.

"See", Maura said as Sara walked away "You are very good at this Jane"

"That's not what she said. What she actually said was I stand up straight very well. Who knew deportment lessons would come in so handy in my future?"

Jane tried to hide a grin but Maura saw it "Do you think you could stomach some more of this? These classes go on for 10 weeks"  
>The little voice in Jane's mind that still lived in pre-relationship with Maura land said 'absolutely no freakin' way'. But the voice was getting quieter and quieter. She groaned but she'd already agreed in her mind. "Ok, if you agree to come to at least one baseball game with me before the season ends"<p>

"Deal" Maura held out her to shake on it and Jane laughed as she shook it.

"Do you want to sign a contract?"  
>Maura shook her head "No I want to get back to dancing".<p>

They practiced the 2 steps Sara had shown them along with the basic steps again for the last 10 minutes of class. The pace and change of direction were slightly hard for Jane to keep up with. It resulted in frequent clashes of hips and a couple of incidents of standing on toes but nothing that required hospitalisation. The movement of their bodies when they finally got it right was extremely pleasurable and Jane noticed herself becoming totally hypnotised by the feeling of Maura's body moving against hers. It was a deliberate ploy on Maura's part but Jane knew nothing of it. Maura couldn't help but be turned on by it too however, and she realised this wasn't a plan she had much control over.

The class finished up with another rousing round of applause and Sara and Robert took their leave of the stage.

Maura chatted with a couple who'd been dancing beside them about how long they'd been attending classes and whether they were coming back. Jane listened but the sound of her heart beating in her ears was drowning out much of what was being said. When they got to the car she was thankful she was driving as it gave her something to concentrate on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane wanted out of the dress as soon as they arrived back at her home. She was midway though pulling down the zip when she noticed the predatory gleam in Maura's eye.

As in the class there was no need for words, Maura walked towards the taller woman, reaching up and behind her, unzipping her dress the rest of the way and pushing it off her shoulders. Placing her hands firmly on her shoulders she began to push Jane, clad now in her black underwear and stockings into her bedroom.

Lips met in haphazard kisses and the two stumbled their way through a place they both knew well but which Jane was not used to navigating backwards.

Finally reaching for the door handle behind Jane was prevented from opening it by Maura's hand.

Finally having her in a static position Maura took full advantage of it, shoving Jane's lithe form against the door. Keeping one hand around her waist and covering her hand on the door the other travelled down to cup her ass through her underwear pulling her close.

Jane wasn't sure her legs would hold her up much longer but Maura was ensuring she stayed upright by pressing tightly against her. The kisses were deep and probing as Maura played with her tongue for the second time. Jane eventually felt the door open behind her. Maura moved her through but kept a hand on her lower back to ensure she stayed upright.

Their lips never parted as Jane moved her hands to the side of Maura's dress to undo the clasp. She learned in all the time she'd spent with Maura that the zips and clasps on dresses could be in very different places. She'd taken to memorising the position of each one on Maura's dresses to make moments like this easier. Not that she'd gotten further than slipping a hand inside and stroking bare skin. But she knew this was different. Knew they were about to take the final step in their relationship. And although she was apprehensive she was far more excited. Maura was an equal mix of the same emotions as she felt Jane begin to tug at the middle of her dress so she could grab the hem and pull it over her head. After she'd succeeded Jane took a mental snapshot of the image in front of her because she was sure she'd want to cherish it forever.

Maura Isles in a silk purple bra with lace design a purple silk thong and silver heels, her hair falling in bouncy waves around her shoulders and down her back, her eyes glowing, her skin radiant. Jane would remember that image forever.

Stepping towards the doctor she took her hand and walked them backwards, spreading her legs as she sat on the bed, allowing Maura to stand between them.

Maura was appreciative of the height advantage for a change and as she felt warm lips on her stomach she decided to stay in that position for a moment, savouring the feel of Jane's warm lips kissing her skin softly.

Her fingers tangled into Jane's curls and she moaned as the kisses moved lower reaching the top of her underwear. Jane hooked her thumbs into the top of the thong and the slow removal of purple silk down her thighs almost drove Maura insane.

Her fingers finally entwined with Jane's as she pushed the offending garment the rest of the way down her thighs.

That predatory gleam was there again and Jane was beyond aroused as she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder pushing her back onto the bed. Climbing on top of her Maura straddled the detective's hips and leaned in to kiss her again, strong hard kisses, an indication of what was in store for Jane.

Maura knelt up pulling Jane to her and removing the last of their underwear, she wanted to be able to see every bit of the body she'd admired for afar for so long.

"So fucking sexy" she muttered as she finally had a totally naked Jane Rizzoli lying underneath her.

Jane blushed at the compliment. "Not so bad yourself". Jane attempted to reach up and touch one of Maura's breasts but Maura batted her hand away. "No, this is going to be all about you right now baby".

Jane was in no position to argue literally or metaphorically so she just nodded.

Maura moved to one side and instructed Jane to kneel up and turn around so she was lying back against her. Jane did as she was told and although she wanted to be able to see Maura, when she leaned her head back against the honey blonde's shoulder and felt hands tweak her nipples Jane couldn't have cared less what position they were in once Maura kept touching her.

Maura was extremely attentive, her caresses gentle but applying enough pressure to cause Jane to keen, her legs spreading wider the lower Maura's hands moved. As the rested on her hips Maura kissed Jane's neck and whispered into her ear "open your eyes baby"

Jane did as she was told for once and when she did she saw Maura had angled them slightly so she could see herself in the full-length mirror.

At first the sight caused Jane to balk slightly. She barely looked in the mirror long enough to fix her hair in the morning. Looking at herself fully naked was not something she did. But she saw Maura behind her too, watching her, taking in every curve. The doctor began to talk.

"You Jane Rizzoli are the most beautiful woman I know. I've told you so many times but I know you don't believe me. And although I love you in that dress, I love you even more out of it"

The wicked smile caused a shiver to run through Jane.

"And now I'm going to show you how much I love you. Keep your eyes open. I want you to watch"

Jane bit her hip as Maura's hands moved inwards spreading her thighs, cold air hitting her drenched folds causing her to shiver once again.

The smaller woman rested her left on Jane's thigh while moving her other towards her centre, running her index finger tentatively through wet folds. Jane pushed her pelvis forward, that first contact something she'd been desperate for for weeks.

"Uh, yes Maur. Oh God don't stop please"  
>Maura kissed between her shoulder blades as she continued to play with Jane's puckered wet lips. Moving a finger down she began to swirl it around Jane's entrance listening to the sound of Jane's wetness as she ran her finger through it.<p>

"You're so ready, so wet"  
>"You make me so wet Maur. I can't… please I need you inside me"<br>"Of course baby" Maura entered Jane with her index finger and Jane pushed herself as far as she could onto it. She knew it would never be enough.

Jane watched the finger slip into her and begged, "More please… please"

Maura added a second finger and felt Jane's velvety walls pulse around them.

"Oh fuck Maura, yes, fuck me like that"  
>As much as Maura was moving Jane was matching her with equal force as she rode the fingers buried deep inside her. When Maura moved her left hand in to play with her clit, drawing fast hard circles around it Jane closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on remembering to breathe. Her eyes were still open and as she caught sight of Maura's arms around her, her fingers buried inside her, her mouth placing kisses against her neck Jane felt more loved than she ever had.<p>

"Maur, I'm gona… yes yes, harder", Maura knew Jane meant the pressure on her clit so she pressed harder ceasing the circles and beginning fast vertical strokes. It was the change in angle Jane needed to cum. And cum she did, hard screaming Maura's name, a gush of wetness on the doctor's palm evidence of just how badly the detective had needed release.

Sagging back against Maura's body as the spasms overtook her Jane felt kisses against her neck and shoulder, and eventually she felt her head being tilted and a gentle kiss on her lips.

She was utterly spent but she wanted to please Maura more than anything so she attempted to turn. Maura was in a hurry however and once again Jane found herself being pushed forward and flipped over so she was lying on her back.

Maura straddled her hips again, taking a minute to look at the flushed detective, noting the happiness reflected in her eyes.

Maura smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Jane, sliding against her stomach, her wetness coating Jane's skin. They both moaned as Maura began to grind herself against Jane's stomach. She wasn't able to gain enough traction however so pushing her knee between Jane's legs she encouraged the detective to spread them again so she could straddle her thigh. Grinding against the toned thigh Maura was never so glad she insisted on dragging Jane running and to do some yoga. She felt Jane's hands on her hips as she moved frantically. However she still couldn't grip tight enough to come, her wetness having coated every inch of Jane's thigh. Jane saw the frustration and reached out, tipping her index finger to Maura's clit. Maura bucked hard against her falling forward their nipples coming into contact sending another jolt through Jane.

"Fuck Jane, yes, just there"  
>Jane began to stroke Maura's hard clit alternating between vertical and circular movements.<p>

She encouraged Maura to grind harder and with one last thrust against her thigh Maura came hard, burying her head into Jane's neck as she panted her heart beating at a mile a minute.

Jane cupped her gently and left her hand in place to ensure Maura was fully satisfied. It was their first time and she wasn't sure if Maura would want more, but she wanted to be there and ready if she did.

As it turned out Maura was thoroughly sated for the time being.

Rolling to the side she remained in Jane's embrace, feeling strong arms holding her tightly.

"That was amazing"  
>"It was pretty fucking awesome alright"<br>"Jane language"  
>"Are you kidding me? Did you just hear yourself 5 minutes ago?"<br>"That was in the throes of passions Jane"  
>"Oh so it's ok for you to scream fuck when I make you cum but not for me to say it in post-coital bliss?"<br>"Post-coital?"  
>"Yeah I heard it on one of your medical shows"<br>"See you learn something even though you moan all the time"

Jane smiled as she kissed the top of mess of curls resting on her shoulder.

"I learn something new from you every day, I told you that already. In fact today I learned two new things"  
>"And what might they be?"<br>"That I can dance without fear and that you give mind blowing fucking orgasms"  
>"Jane" the warning tone was there in Maura's voice but she couldn't reprimand her through the wide grin on her face.<p>

Leaning up on an elbow she kissed the detective slowly, deliberately, a promise of what was to come.

"I have lots more to teach you Jane. Lots more"  
>The kisses lasted for another few minutes, loving touches causing slight stirrings but both women knowing they had plenty of time to learn the intricacies of each others bodies.<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N Sorry that took a while, Christmas took over. I've a couple of more chapters to add to this. I thought this was going to be the last one but I want to see what Maura has to teach Jane and indeed what Jane has to teach Maura! Also I want them to do some more Salsa ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later**

The only sound was of ocean waves hitting the rocks. Try as she might to imagine she was on a beach in Tahiti however, the feeling of the foam mat under her knees reminded Jane she was on the second floor of a gym in Boston.

"And breathe out"  
>The instructors voice was grating on her. She couldn't stand the nasally sound.<p>

She felt a hand on her thigh squeezing gently.

Maura knew she wasn't able to relax, knew there were things on her mind. She also knew her touch could calm almost any worry coursing through Jane's mind. Any worry except this one because this one was all about the woman whose hand was resting on her thigh.

She was vaguely aware of the instructor telling them to breathe in again. Her attention had shifted to the hand on her leg. It felt so good. The last few months with Maura had been amazing, it was the only word she could use to describe them. She'd done a synonym search on her computer but amazing still seemed like the most apt.

For the first month Jane had practically lived in Maura's house. In fact at one stage she'd stayed so long Angela questioned whether she still owned a home. Maura panicked taking the question literally and insisting Jane did indeed still own her own property and had not moved in with her. Jane saved her by telling Angela they were simply working on a very complex case and they needed to discuss it outside of work hours. This seemed to assuage Angela but Jane knew it wouldn't work for long.

Jane's problem relaxing was to do with sex, that age old issue that had caused her nightmares and uncontrollable sweating since she had started having it at 19. It was an issue that even before she began a relationship with Maura she found hard to discuss with her or anyone really. She thought maybe since it was Maura she was having sex with things would improve. But it hadn't and it was causing Jane to lose a lot of sleep. This in turn was worrying Maura since they now shared a bed. The doctor was concerned that her girlfriend's PTSD had returned with a vengeance but the terror that normally overtook her and the jolting awake from nightmares wasn't present. It wasn't that Jane was having nightmares it was that she wasn't getting the chance to dream at all because she wasn't sleeping.

Jane felt the hand on her thigh squeeze a little tighter and she rested her hand over it gently stroking Maura's knuckles with her thumb as the sound of the waves came to an end and the instructor told them to open their eyes. Maura removed her hand from Jane's leg, conscious that although Jane had come a long with in being with her she still wasn't a fan of excessive displays of public affection. Korsak had caught them kissing in the break room one day and after a promise on his life that he wouldn't tell Angela he slapped her on the back and hugged Maura. He also said if that was the reason she was going around kicking waste paper baskets it was fine with him. But Jane still couldn't look him in the eye for the rest of the day. It was too much for her to deal with. She deliberately went to do some follow up on a case without him just so she could have some time.

Jane had gone to get her hair trimmed a week earlier and had very politely turned down a date with Mel, telling her that her and Maura were an item. Mel was the right amount of disappointed at having missed her chance balanced with excited for Jane as she really liked her and Maura. As she sat in the chair Jane wanted to ask Mel the differences between dating a woman and dating a man, wanted to know if there were indeed any to speak of? But she kept quiet. She didn't want to come off as foolish. Now as her head hurt after an hour of stillness where all her brain did was go into overdrive she wished she'd spoken to her.

"Are you ok?" Maura voiced her concern as they walked out into the early morning sun. She had driven and parked a few blocks away. The new yoga class they were attending wasn't within walking distance of either of their houses so Maura had insisted they alternate driving to the gym because she knew Jane's road rage was particularly heightened in morning rush-hour traffic.

"Uh-huh". Jane's standard response wasn't putting Maura off this morning however. She'd felt Jane's leg tense under her touch in the yoga studio. She knew something was wrong and although she wasn't the detective in the relationship dating Jane had meant her ability to pick up on when something was wrong was improving at a rapid rate. It was a prerequisite for dating the eldest of the Rizzoli's.

"You are awfully quiet"  
>"It's 8 a.m. You've seen me wake up at 6:30 a.m. and since then nothing remarkable has happened. Would you like me to make something up?"<br>Jane's tone was harsh and Maura flinched, trying to hide it but failing miserably. Jane reached down taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long week with this case and I'm just tired and grumpy"

Maura's smile was weak but she accepted the apology.

"Can we have dinner tonight?"  
>"Well that's generally what happens when we get home, if we get home"<br>"No I mean can we go out and have dinner?"

"Did I miss some anniversary or something?" The hint of panic in Jane's voice made Maura laugh.

"No, nothing like that. I just felt like going out. As you said it's been a long week and this case has gotten in on all of us. I'd like to take you out somewhere special so we can relax and forget"

Jane thought about it for a moment "Ok, so long as I don't have to wear a dress"

Maura laughed again unlocking the car as they reached it. "Ok, no dresses. You could wear what we bought last week".

A shiver ran down Jane's spine at the thought of wearing it but she nodded in agreement all the while staring blankly at her girlfriend.

"Jane" the sharp tone made Jane's head snap up. She realised she was standing with the door of the car open out into a lane of traffic. Sitting quickly into the car she scowled at Maura. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

The M.E. winked at her. "No. I'll make reservations for 8 so be ready by 7:30"  
>"Sure"<p>

They were quiet for the rest of the drive to the precinct. Jane had gone back to the place in her head she'd been during yoga and Maura returned to worrying about what was wrong. She hoped the evening would bring her some answers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the doorbell rang at 7:30 Jane was dressed and ready to go. Her dark jeans and blue cotton shirt with a white tank underneath was simple but that is what Maura had said was needed for dinner. She smiled as James held out his arm for her to take.

"Detective Rizzoli good evening"

Jane turned to lock the door and then turned to take James's arm.

"James I told you call me Jane"

"And I told you detective that anyone who does the job you and my father did deserves their title"

Jane squeezed the arm of the older as she linked it with hers.

"You really know how to woo a girl"  
>"I'd hope not in this instance. Doctor Isles would be rather annoyed if I stole the woman of her dreams"<p>

Jane smiled a bashful smile and James was glad he'd guessed correctly that the two were now an item. She was still coy about discussing their relationship but she remembered what Maura had said about James thinking they'd been on a date.

"You don't need to worry. Maura wouldn't miss me"  
>"I think you underestimate just how much Doctor Isles cares for you. I felt like I knew you before I met you with how she used to talk about you"<p>

"You're not the first person I've heard that from James. Seems she talked a lot about me when I wasn't there, not all of it good I'm sure"

As they reached the car James opened the door as he said "All of it good, always"

Jane smiled broadly as she sat into the backseat and it grew wider when she saw her date for the night.

Her eyes roamed over the tight dark green dress clinging to Maura's form. The dress was knee length but with Maura's legs crossed as they were it had risen slightly so it was displaying more of her leg than Jane could concentrate with visible. She was wearing a tight black faux leather jacket over it and black ankle boots.

"Jane?"  
>Maura congratulated herself inwardly that the dress had had the desired affect. When she'd tried it on in the store the young woman had given her an odd look. Maura thought she experienced some flirtation at the till as well. Only now had she thought that the girl might possibly have been interested in her rather than the dress.<p>

"Uh, yeah sorry… what?"  
>"I was asking how your evening was?"<br>"Since I saw you 2 hours ago I ate some cereal, walked Jo, sorted the mail and then James was at the door"

Maura smacked her on the arm. Jane rubbed it pretending that it hurt more than it did. She really did need to give Maura some more self-defence lessons.

"So where are we going for dinner James?"  
>James chuckled "You know the rules Detective"<br>Jane sighed dramatically for effect flinging her arms in the air.

"You know in some states this is considered kidnapping?"  
>"So call the police" Maura looked sideways at her, slightly concerned her challenge would be met and they'd be intercepted by a squad car before they got to dinner.<p>

Maura reached out and took Jane's hand. The simple connection was enough to keep them both sated for the rest of the journey, the need for joking and chatting no longer there.

When the car pulled up outside the Dirty Robber Jane was thoroughly confused.

"Uh Maur, I think James got lost"

Maura simply smiled as James approached her door opening it and walking around to do the same with Jane's with Maura on his arm. As he stopped he unlinked his arm with Maura's and took Jane's raising it so they could hook together.

"Have a lovely night ladies. Doctor Isles call me whenever you need me"

"I will James thank you"

As Maura pushed open the door to the Robber the place was quiet. She waved to Pete who was working behind the bar and he smiled back.

"Why is Pete smiling at us?" Jane asked suspiciously. "Pete never smiles"

"Peter is actually a very nice young man once you get talking to him.

He is training to be a nurse and I gave him some information about inflammatory bowel disease last week to help him prep for a test"

"Eugh, thanks for that image right before dinner… wait are we eating here?"  
>As they slid into the booth in the far corner Maura confirmed that this was their destination for the entire evening.<p>

"Maura, don't get me wrong, it's lovely to get out an' all but why are we at the Robber? I mean we go here all the time, it's not as if it's your idea of a great night out"

Pete approached to give them their menus and take their drink order and to tell Maura the results of his exam, a B+ that he was extremely happy with. Jane coughed loudly as Maura was starting into a speech about how a B+ was very good but he could aspire to more.

Pete thankfully took it as a sign that he needed to go and get their drinks.

As he walked away Maura glared at Jane. "I know what you're doing. I was merely going to point out to him that if he wanted more help with his studies I would gladly provide some journal articles"

"Mmm and you weren't going to say anything about him getting an A+ next time?"  
>"Well, it is a…"<br>Jane cut across her. "Maur, trust me, the kid is doing all he can. He puts in his hours here, and then does his study plus all the practical stuff he has to do. I know I have a go at him for being a jerk sometimes. But if I really wanted to make his life tough I would. I don't cause I know it's tough enough already"

Maura nodded contemplating what Jane had said. "I suppose I never thought of it that way. My parents money supported me through med school so any work I did was simply for extra money to spend on shoes or clothes"  
>"Yeah, whereas Pete there probably works to pay for tuition, rent, books and all that other stuff you brainy people need to get through college"<p>

"You're brainy Jane"  
>"I'm not sure if I'm meant to take that as an insult or a compliment"<br>"How so?"

"I'm brainy despite the fact I never read a book or went to college?"  
>"That's not what I meant. What I meant was you're smart in so many different ways, not all of which require books. You have such unique qualities that in my eyes make you smarter than half the people I went to college with"<br>Just then Pete appeared at the table with their drinks and to take their food orders.

"To answer your earlier question," Maura said, trying to redirect the topic because she knew she was on shaky ground "we're here because when we were at De Weil's I saw you looking around to see if anyone was watching us when we walked in and concentrating on which fork to use"

"Correction looking at me when we walked in. You looked right at home there. I looked like Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality"

Maura had a blank look on her face.

"You've never seen Miss Congeniality?"  
>Maura shook her head.<br>"What is wrong with you woman?"  
>Maura rolled her eyes. She knew what Jane considered to be an entertaining film and it usually wasn't something she would have on her list of must watch items.<p>

"Next Friday film night we're watching it"

"So long as we can follow it with a classic. Maybe "The Manchurian Candidate?"  
>"Oh yeah a film about a POW, sounds like a blast, no pun intended"<br>Maura simply rolled her eyes again. She knew how it would go. Jane would insult every choice she made, even though she had simply agreed to hers without much protest. Eventually they'd end up watching her film first and Jane would distract her by stroking her hair or brushing up against her and kissing her neck and they'd end up in bed, her film never getting a look in.

"Ok, Miss Congeniality it is"  
>Jane clapped her hands giddily as if she'd just been given the best news ever. She almost leaned over to kiss Maura but restrained herself. This wasn't the time and it definitely wasn't the place. Although they didn't exactly look out of place in the Robber, it was an experience that had been repeated many times and many people had seen them there together. It gave Jane a sense of safety and being loved to think Maura was so concerned about her well-being. Again the urge to kiss her was strong so she tapered it by reaching out to take her hand. Maura smiled at the gesture and was surprised when Pete arrived with the food that Jane didn't pull away.<p>

He looked briefly at their joined hands and then placed the plates either side of them.

"Enjoy ladies"  
>The thanks were in unison as they moved their hands to their cutlery.<p>

The burger Jane had ordered required no cutlery so it was simply for the side salad, which Maura knew, wouldn't get a look in. They'd ordered fries between them which Maura also knew she'd only get about 2 of. But she was quite happy with her grilled chicken caesar salad.

Jane's usual approach to eating a burger as if she'd never seen food before was absent tonight and Maura knew there was definitely something wrong if Jane wasn't eating.

"Jane, we need to talk"  
>The seriousness in Maura's tone put Jane on high alert and she put down the burger.<p>

"What did I do?"  
>"You didn't do anything Jane. Why would you think you did?"<br>"Because it's usually me"  
>Maura didn't understand what that meant but she kept on, as she wanted to keep Jane talking before she clammed up or made a joke as per her usual MO.<p>

"I don't know what is wrong but I'd really like you to tell me. I've been worried about you for a few of weeks now but I haven't said anything because things were going so well and I didn't want to ruin it" Maura looked down at the food which had suddenly lost all it's appeal. She realised all she really wanted to do tonight was stay in and order pizza and curl up on the sofa with Jane and possibly avoid this conversation. But they were here now so she forged on.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"God no Maura, it's not you"  
>"Then what is it?"<br>"Can I do you a deal?"  
>Maura nodded unsure if she was going to like what was coming next but willing to listen.<p>

"Can we finish the food? Cause I didn't actually eat that bowl of cereal I just said it to stop you nagging me about not eating since breakfast"

"Nagging you"

"Uh-oh. I mean, showing your concern for me"  
>"Jane, I am not your mother"<br>"I know you're not, trust me, if I'd been doing with Ma what I've been doing with you I'd be in a locked psych ward"  
>Maura knew this was where the defences went up so she allowed Jane to continue what she'd been saying.<p>

"When we're finished you can call James and we'll go to your place. And I promise, hand on heart" she put her hand over her heart just to reinforce the point "I will tell you what's wrong"  
>Maura picked up her fork to begin eating her salad. Jane took it as a sign she was ok with the plan. Now she just needed to come up with a good lie to tell her other half in the time they had before they got back to her place.<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N I've a bit more time on my hands for the next few weeks so hopefully I'll be able to add the two chapters I want to to finish this. Sorry it's taking so long. Between Christmas and being sick I haven't had the energy to stay up late, which is when, I usually write! Thanks as always for all the feedback; it's all welcome. Also any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own – I do the proof reading – so apologies for any! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N About 2 weeks ago I figured where this was going and it seems a story popped up with a similar idea since I thought of it – ha small world! It was great so apologies for a bit of repetition and hopefully you'll enjoy! This will be the last chapter of this one (sorry I had plans for 2 but it seemed fairer to run them all into one and let you guys finally see the end of this!) But "Take Me" is going to go on for a while longer. There is also another Rizzles one in the works, which I started absolutely ages ago so it needs re-reading – the working title is JM – trust me I'll think of something better. I'll get that one to you when it's re-read and fully written! **

Jane took Maura's jacket and hung it in the closet as Maura closed the door. She felt the smaller woman walk up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on his neck. Jane relaxed into the toned arms holding her, the stresses of the day disappearing as the kisses moved up and the hands moved down.

The doctor heard her name mumbled hoarsely as she continued to tease the curly haired detective. Eventually she leaned away and Jane turned in her arms kissing her deeply.

Jane was unable to garner where they were going to end up as Maura had all of the forward momentum but she wasn't about to argue. She felt the sofa against her knees as they buckled and she suddenly found herself sitting down followed swiftly by the smaller woman straddling her.

Maura leaned in wrapping her arms around Jane's neck kissing slowly up towards her ear, raking her teeth over the soft lobe causing Jane to groan.

Maura whispered, "Are you wearing it?"  
>Jane nodded imperceptibly so Maura felt the need to ask again this time grounding her hips into Jane's pelvis for emphasis.<p>

Jane raked her teeth over her bottom lip to stifle the groan rising inside her. The base of the strap on pressed against her clit, the pleasure intense.

"Yes, I'm wearing it"  
>She felt Maura shudder in her arms.<p>

"Does it feel good?" Maura's tone was low and sultry and it was melting Jane's insides.

"Mmm" Jane gritted her teeth trying to concentrate but failing miserably. Her mind was elsewhere.

Maura moved again causing further pressure. Much as she enjoyed it Jane tried to shift so that the doctor was resting further down in her lap. Maura noticed and the quizzical look she gave Jane made the detective realise it was now or never.

"Maur, can we… talk?" Jane had no idea what she was going to say. In fact she was unsure why she'd even stopped Maura. She just knew that what had been bothering her for the last while wasn't going away and this particular situation wasn't making it any better. She'd been quiet in the car on the way back to Maura's. So quiet even James asked if she was ok. She reassured him she was fine. She was thinking up a lie; something that would throw Maura off, at least for a few days. But the more she thought about it the more she thought the truth might not be the worst option. The warring was still going on when Maura spoke.

"Of course Jane, I'm sorry I forgot. I got carried away"  
>The desire in Maura's eyes disappeared and she switched into serious mode in a second. Jane knew it was something that was required of them in their jobs and she was used to seeing Maura like that in work, usually when she was angry over something stupid Jane had done. Now the look scared her slightly. Maura climbed out of her lap but didn't move far away, staying curled against her. Jane was reassured by the close proximity. She hoped that what she was about to say wouldn't result in the smaller woman pulling away.<p>

After a few moment of silence she felt a hand on hers, a thumb rubbing gently over one of her scars, which she hadn't realised she'd been rubbing.

"Talk to me please"

Jane rested her head back against the plump sofa cushion her curls splaying everywhere. She couldn't look at Maura for what she needed to say.

"Am I enough for you?"  
>"Enough what?" Maura was genuinely confused by the question and Jane reminded herself that clarity was key with Maura. She didn't understand colloquialisms or things that were not statements of fact. The writing always needed to be on the wall.<p>

"I mean, what we do…. When we… ugh" The frustration in Jane's voice was causing Maura concern but she knew the detective needed to offload, and she would in her own way, when she found the words. She just needed to be patient.

Another minute passed before Jane lifted her head and looked directly into the sparking hazel eyes gazing intently at her.

"About a 6 weeks ago, I came home and you were in bed. We were working on the Monroe case…"  
>"I remember"<br>"That case got in on me because of the similarities to the guy who came after Tasha and me. I was tired but I hadn't seen you all week so I wanted to… you know"  
>Maura smiled and nodded. Although Jane's inability to talk about anything related to sex sometimes infuriated her she still found it quite sweet that big bad Detective Rizzoli got embarrassed so easily.<p>

"… so we did. But you couldn't…" Jane took a deep breath and then said in a quieter voice as if Angela was listening in "couldn't get off".  
>"I remember. It was an extremely tough week and I just couldn't relax. I tried everything from various relaxing poses in yoga to a massage to Reiki. But I just couldn't get the image of that young woman lying in that alley out of my mind. And I knew you were stressed as well. I was worried about you. I'm still worried about you"<br>Maura put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder rubbing her finger over and back along her collarbone. Jane leaned her head on Maura's shoulder so she couldn't see her as she finished getting out what had been brooding inside her for weeks.

"About a week later I came home and you'd been shopping. Not a new occurrence I think we can both concede…" Maura slapped her shoulder and she feigned injury but continued.

"You'd bought…"

"Love beads, a double ended dildo, the smaller strap on and edible lube"

Jane marvelled at Maura's ability to reel off the items as if they were a shopping list. They were, but for Jane the idea of even going into a store that sold those items, let alone buying them caused her to hyperventilate.

"Yes. You'd bought all those wonderful things. And the next night we tried out that purple thing.

"The double…"  
>"Yeah that. And then the next time you asked me to wear the harness and strap on…"<p>

"Yes"  
>"And then we tried the love beads"<br>"Yes, and?"  
>"You really don't see where this is going?"<p>

Maura was thoroughly confused again, a feeling she really wasn't fond of. However, she'd gotten used to it dating Jane.

"I'm sorry I don't"

"Last week you bought what I'm wearing now and that body paint plus those crotchless panties and that blindfold"  
>"Jane are you worried about my spending?"<br>Jane bit her lip to stop herself laughing but it took some of the gravity out of the situation making it easier to speak.

"No Maur. You work hard. You should spend your money however you want"  
>"Well what is it then?"<br>"I'm worried you think the only way we can have a fulfilling sex life is… is with those toys; that I'm not enough for you. When I couldn't make you… you know… cum…. I just felt inadequate. And you told me all that night and the next day that it wasn't my fault – you know me so well that you knew it was bothering me"  
>"But it's still bothering you now?"<br>Jane nodded, almost embarrassed by her admission.

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry". Maura pulled the taller woman into an embrace, smoothing her hand over her hair as she kissed her cheek.

"No you have nothing to be sorry for, it's me"  
>Maura pulled back slightly but kept Jane wrapped in her arms looking into her deep brown eyes intensely to make sure her point got through.<p>

"I never intended to make you feel inadequate… certainly never wanted you to lose sleep" Jane tried to interrupt but Maura placed her finger on her lip followed by a quick kiss.

"Just listen for a minute. The timing of all of that was horribly coincidental. You know I was stressed and when I'm stressed you know I shop. This time instead of shopping for crockery I bought sex toys. Initially I only intended to buy the lube because I'd read reviews about it in a journal"

Jane gave her that look that told her she knew she was lying, "Ok, I read it in Vogue. One of the new lab techs leaves it behind after lunch and I was bored while eating alone one day you were out so we couldn't have lunch together. Anyway I went online to look for it, just after I finished writing my report and one click buying got the better of me. Last week's purchases were because I thought you were enjoying the first ones. Obviously not"  
>"No it's not that Maur, honestly I get the appeal. I just wanted to know that what I had to offer was enough. I've always been 'one of the guys' in all but one department. And it was never one I cared to emulate. When we started using them, straight after that day, well it just kind of knocked me on my ass"<br>Maura stood and reached for Jane's hand taking hold of her hips once the detective stood. "I want to pick you up off your ass, so to speak, although I hate that term"

Jane chucked but it ceased swiftly as Maura reached for the button on her jeans opening it and starting to push the tight fitting material off her hips. When they were far enough down Jane kicked them and her boots off.

Next Maura hooked her thumbs in the boxer briefs Jane was wearing pushing them to the floor. Jane shivered as she felt the cold air on her ass.

Maura's final move had her unbuckle the straps of the harness with the black dildo sitting in it and discarding it under the coffee table.

Jane was shy as she stood exposed but Maura was revelling in the sight before her. No matter how many times they had made love, each time Jane was naked Maura stared at her with an adoration that made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. It was something Jane had never felt before and it was wonderful.

"Sit down"  
>The command was simple but the tone in which Maura said it left no room for negotiation.<p>

Jane sat back on the sofa and Maura began to discard her dress and boots. Her usual routine of hanging things up was waived as she dropped everything in a pile on the floor.

Jane sat enthralled by the strip show; Maura was deliberately accentuating her movements for the detectives benefit and the wetness that was beginning to build between Jane's legs was a sure sign it was having the desired effect. Removing her bra and panties was a slow and torturous endurance test for Jane but she seemed to have lost the ability to move to help speed things up.

When Maura finished her striptease she approached her spreading her legs so she could straddle Jane's hips like she had earlier. This time however there was no phallic shaped object in the way and as Maura ground herself against Jane, skin on skin she whispered into her ear "you will always be enough for me"

Jane's whole body relaxed in that instant and her ability to be an active participant in what was happening returned.

Grabbing the back of Maura's neck she pulled her into a deep probing kiss, using her tongue to extrapolate guttural moans from the doctor above her. Maura may have been in the dominant position physically but Jane knew how to take control of the situation.

She wasn't sure in this moment she wanted to however. She was enjoying the feeling of Maura grinding against her insistently. Jane always felt exhilarated by the thought that Maura couldn't get enough of her and she realised in that moment that that was what had been missing in the last few months. That idea that what she could give wasn't enough, what Maura got from her hands and her mouth wouldn't fulfil her. Evidence to the contrary was now coating her lower abdomen and pubic area.

Maura's kisses had moved lower as Jane had been thinking but she was brought sharply back to the moment with the soft raking of teeth over her right nipple.

"You know me too well doctor"  
>"If you mean your body I think I know a fair amount, but I want to learn so much more"<p>

Maura resumed her attention to Jane's nipple sucking insistently as she began to rub Jane's lower abdomen. This was one thing she knew for sure about Jane, one thing she'd found very early on when they started having sex, Jane loved to have a hand resting there; when they cuddled, when they slept and even when she went down on her. Maura wasn't sure why until one night she felt Jane reach out and grip her hand tight. It was that tangible link to her, knowing she was still there, even if Jane could see her and feel her elsewhere, she needed to be able to touch some part of her. Now it was habit that unless her fingers were otherwise engaged she would rest a hand there when she could.

Jane rested a hand over Maura's and pulled her up and into another kiss. This time it didn't last as long because Maura interrupted it by standing up.

Looking straight into dark brown eyes clouded with lust she said, "I want to taste you"

Jane shuddered the thought itself almost making her cum. She simply nodded.  
>Maura smiled as she knelt down in front of the sofa, pushing Jane's legs apart as she rested her head on her thigh for a moment.<p>

"I love you, you know that right?"

Jane stroked her hair gently "I never doubted it. I only doubted myself. I promise I'll try not to do it again"

Maura lifted her head and placed a kiss right above Jane's clit "Don't try, just do it"

Jane didn't have time to respond as she felt a warm wet tongue begin to swirl against her clitoral hood and in onto her clit. A sucking motion replaced the swirling a minute later and Jane's fingers buried themselves in golden waves. She had to remind herself to be gentle but it was difficult.

Maura began slow licks from her entrance to her clit and back down, flattening her tongue so she could cover Jane's lips and taste her fully. She groaned and the vibration cause Jane to echo the groan above her.

The smaller woman curled her tongue and slid into Jane's opening beginning a slow repetitive movement that moved Jane from close to right on the edge. Sensing the tensing of muscles around her tongue Maura moved her thumb to Jane's clit and began to rub it in quick circles.

"Fuck yes Maura, yes… I'm yes"

Jane's body seized in orgasm, her breathing erratic and her sense of place and space gone. All she felt was the sheer bliss of Maura's tongue buried inside her as she clenched down around it.

Maura rested her hand on Jane's lower abdomen and felt a hand cover it as she slowly removed her tongue cleaning the evidence of Jane's excitement with her tongue causing the detective to shiver.

Kissing her way back up the lithe form of her other half Maura once again straddled her hips and whispered into her ear "always enough"

She then proceeded to demonstrate what she meant by taking Jane's hand and placing it between her legs.

Jane had just about come back to earth and as she looked at the hazel eyes pleading with her she knew what it meant.

Cupping Maura she watched as the doctor began to rock against her hand. Jane knew that Maura enjoyed the sensation of being filled but not immediately, she liked to be teased slightly first.

Jane latched onto a nipple and began to suck hard causing her girlfriend to grind harder against her hand.

She heard a plea from somewhere above "Fuck me please Jane, I need you now". The request wasn't one Maura made often; she usually enjoyed the build up. Tonight was different and Jane wasn't sure why but she wasn't going to torture the woman she loved.

Pulling her hand back slightly Jane entered Maura with her index and middle finger causing the honey blonde to cry out.

"Yes Jane, yes there"

Jane was becoming more familiar with how the other woman moved and what she enjoyed. She'd managed to find her g-spot with some help from Maura and tonight she was determined to find it and make her cum hard.

"You look so beautiful Maur"  
>Maura looked down into Jane's eyes and saw the total love in them as she felt her find her g-spot. Maura leaned her head forward onto Jane's shoulder and the detective heard "just there, fuck" as she rested her head.<p>

Jane rested her other hand on Maura's lower back as she encouraged the doctor to ride her fingers as hard as she could.

"I've got you baby, let go for me. I want to hear you cum"  
>A few more firm strokes and Jane felt Maura clamp down on her fingers, her muscles trapping Jane inside her, contracting in rapid spasms as she came hard. The wetness on Jane's hand and wrist were evidence of just how hard.<p>

It took a few moments for Maura's body to fully relax the orgasm having knocked all her breath out of her. She felt a kiss on her temple and Jane's hand rubbing her lower back. Her legs still felt wobbly and she was unsure if she could move. She decided lifting her head to test the waters would be a good idea.

"Head spinning?" Jane asked as she titled her head to see through the hair that had fallen around Maura's face. She reached out and pushed some of it back behind Maura's ears before kissing her gently.

"Uh-huh, but I think I'm ok"

"Can you make it to bed?"  
>Maura put her hand against Jane's shoulder and pushed back slightly so she could stand. She managed it, but it wasn't easy and it wasn't steady. Jane saw it and was on her feet in seconds, her arms outstretched. Taking Maura into her arms she lifted her so one arm was resting under her legs and the other wrapped around her upper back.<p>

Maura threw her arms around her neck and rested her head against it as well giggling.

"Don't get used to this. You're easy to lift and all but I don't think my back is up to this on a regular basis"

Maura slapped her back as they made their way slowly up the stairs. Placing Maura on the bed Jane made her way around to her side and climbed under the crisp Egyptian cotton sheets. Moving over so she was lying alongside the smaller woman she laid her arm out encouraging Maura to snuggle into her. There were no objections and Jane inhaled the scents that made up her lover as she nestled into her arms.

"I'm sorry I ever made you doubt yourself Jane"  
>"You didn't. I told you it was me. I wasn't worried about love; I knew no matter what I'd always love you, it was just the physical stuff. And I got caught up in that being the most important part of what we have. It's not even close"<br>"I know but it upset you"  
>"It upset me more to know I was upsetting you. I'm not exactly known for my honesty. In fact on the way back here I was concocting a story I could tell you about what was bugging me. Fact is I'm used to extracting the truth from people. But I keep a lot of it buried deep inside me. You are the person in this world who knows more about me than anyone"<p>

"I hope to keep learning"  
>"Together we're unlimited"<br>"I need to take you to see another musical soon"

Jane laughed as she pulled Maura as close as she could, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Any suggestions?"  
>"Cats?"<br>"God no Jo would hate me forever. Even mention of the word sends her nuts"  
>"Ok Les Miserable"<br>"All those miserable French people? Pass"  
>"You're going to shoot down every choice I make aren't you?"<br>"No… well"

"Goodnight Jane"

"Love you"

Maura laughed at the sing songy apologetic tone in which Jane said it.

"Love you too"

Jane hummed "Defying Gravity" as the other woman fell asleep in her arms, thinking she'd happily go anywhere with her, follow her into an active volcano if needs be. Maura was the woman she wanted to spend her life with and she didn't care who knew it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and favourites and kind words. It does mean so much when you're writing to know that people appreciate it. And kudos to all the other people on here who do such Trojan work – I love reading your stuff. You inspire me to be better at this!  
><strong>


End file.
